


【超蝙/SB】星海之岸

by AmanAS_IK



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Travel, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanAS_IK/pseuds/AmanAS_IK
Summary: 布鲁斯·韦恩连续两次感到出乎意料：飞船偏离了航向，以及飞船上出现了一个陌生人。Note：宇宙旅行*为防剧透，将在结尾注明AU作品名，猜出来的朋友也拜托先不要说，谢谢。*完结！





	1. Ave Maria

从休眠仓中清醒一直是个不讨人喜欢的过程。三十余年生命已过，布鲁斯·韦恩仍无法完全适应。  
他在浅金色的液面下睁开眼，透过温和的液体，看见了飞船由银白合金拼接而成的舱顶——高且远，光滑如镜面。乐声层叠着从四周舱壁里迭荡而来，沉静且平和，渲染出日落时世界重归于寂静的圣灵图景。他尚未清醒的意识中浮现出这曲圣母颂的歌词。  
Ave Maria! Jungfrau mild,Erhoere deiner Kinder Flehen,im Tal der Tränen sei uns Schild……  
这是他绝不会听的音乐。  
布鲁斯骤然从仓里抬起上半身，警惕地看向休眠室的控制台。  
那里有一个背对他站立的陌生男人，大概三十来岁，身形高大匀称，披着宽松的白色长袍。一头天然带卷曲的黑发垂在耳侧。他的手臂抬起，手指放在控制台的音乐按钮上。  
男人听到水声，很快转过身。现在布鲁斯能看到他的脸，面容俊美，眼眸湛蓝而澄澈。他见人醒来，于是面上升起近乎天真的惊喜。  
布鲁斯心头一跳，不为他事，仅仅因为他面前站着的人毫无征兆地到来，且没有触发任何警报。  
不速之客与他对视一秒，乖乖摊开双手举在身侧。他说着与布鲁斯一样的语言，带点奇妙的、杂糅的口音，尾调轻微上扬——这意味着布鲁斯无法通过口音判断他的来历。  
“很抱歉打扰到你，韦恩先生。”男人浅浅地微笑，眉毛抬起，因此更显年轻。“我并没有恶意。但你的航行出了一点意外。”  
布鲁斯从休眠仓中翻身而出，赤脚站在金属地面上。他庆幸自己惯于穿着特制紧身衣进行航行休眠，否则将被迫在陌生人面前裸身出镜。  
“你是谁？”他问，从抗幻觉的药片堆里找出电击枪，并示意对方不要靠近。他的理智及经验告诉他，在这无尽的星海间，一个旅者永远不可轻易放松警惕。  
“克拉克·肯特，先生。曾隶属于堪萨斯联合巡航舰队，现在则是持有航行许可证的星际自由旅行者。”  
肯特的笑容有所收敛，且不乏无奈。他身体立直，缓缓移动左手以示无害，并从长袍口袋中取出一本深蓝的许可证。这张证件布鲁斯相当熟悉，因为他也有一本。  
布鲁斯伸出手：“扔给我。”  
他随即准确地接住了肯特扔过来的证件，仔细翻阅，确认了生效的粒子印章。这让他松了口气，同时对自己飞船上发生的事有了些许预料。  
布鲁斯把证件递还回去，肯特从他手中接过，微笑已然自然复位，就好像这笑容属于他脸的一部分，硬要除去反不自然。  
“第一个问题，你进入我的飞船的方式。”他问，发现自己的声音已不那么严厉。  
“这是条约的一部分，我想你知道的。”肯特耸了一下肩，看样子也放松下来。“当飞船航行出错，且所有船员皆处于休眠状态时，允许信用过关的合法星际旅行者进入该飞船，并立刻对船员进行强制唤醒。在宇宙里，偏离航向的沉眠等同于死亡，不是吗？”  
布鲁斯稍加回想，确认了肯特的说法，暂不作回应。他继续问：“第二个问题，这里的坐标点。”  
“7-11,8-02,99-31,6-92，这里是克里米七区。”肯特娴熟地答道，“不知道还在不在你的预定轨道上。”  
克里米七区绝对不在布鲁斯的目标航线上，正如同几百年前从慕尼黑到巴黎绝对不会经过阿拉斯加。他对此有些头疼，顺便随口补上最后的问题，知道自己已经基本接受肯特的存在了：“确实不在。那么，你怎么知道我的姓氏的。”  
肯特笑了，眨眨眼睛。当然，他的笑合乎情理。  
他指向舱顶。而布鲁斯知道舱顶用黑色的纳米材料镶嵌了巨大的五个字母。  
韦恩。  
  
肯特现在走到了布鲁斯身边。他意图扶他一把，考虑到他刚从休眠仓爬出来。布鲁斯拒绝了他，套上了一身常服，邀请他一起去休眠室隔壁的控制室。期间，他首先让电脑停止了回荡在整个空间中的圣母颂。  
“我以为你会喜欢这些歌曲。”肯特随口提到。“我遇到的大部分人都很满意能在醒来时听到这些曲子，这让他们安心。”  
“大部分人？”  
“我以前船上的其他队员，除了阿拉法特。他不信上帝。”  
“我同样不相信上帝。”布鲁斯简短地说，不打算在神学问题上展开探讨。“谢谢你的唤醒，克拉克·肯特。”他停下脚步，侧身看向肯特。  
“不用谢，我们都知道，互相帮助，才能避免末路。”肯特毫不忸怩地接受了布鲁斯的道谢，坦荡地笑着。“我该怎么称呼你？”  
“布鲁斯·韦恩。你可以直接叫我韦恩。”  
“好的，韦恩先生。你可以直接叫我克拉克。”  
布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，偶然发现肯特比他略高一寸。他们几乎可以平视，而平视是一种令人舒适的社交角度。  
“肯特先生。”布鲁斯不知为何，就挑选了这个带点刻意疏离的词。不过面对陌生人，保持谨慎乃至适度的怀疑是基本原则——他给自己找理由。  
“呃，好吧。”肯特转过脸，看得出他很希望能直接和布鲁斯交上朋友。紧接着他孩子气地加重了音调，念道：“韦恩先生。”  
他们站在控制室的门前。厚重而高大的金属门向两边自动滑开。控制室不大，一张圆台周围正好预留了两个人的座椅。这也是飞船通常操作所需要的人数。  
布鲁斯按下装饰有蝙蝠形象的按键，启动控制台。他示意肯特与他面对面坐下。  
圆台的凹陷处向上升起，立体投影霍然展开。陨石带是浅红色，恒星是发亮的白点，港口行星统统用蓝色光点标明，互相之间有细线连接。  
韦恩飞船表现为绿色的球形小点，静静停留在克里米七区。星图侧面则标注了飞船所在的坐标，与肯特所说的吻合。  
克里米七区的荒凉世所公认，若是肯特没有来唤醒他，在脱离航线过远后，布鲁斯必死无疑。他很幸运能遇到对方。  
“你看。”忽然，他听见对面传来一声话语。正当布鲁斯以为他还得再说些话时，肯特又安静了。他用余光一扫，见他也在专注地看星图。  
布鲁斯收回目光，熟练地放大了绿色光点，将其扩展到飞船的形状。他首先对飞船本身进行了一番检查，确认自己的飞船完好无损。此外，他发现另一艘较小的飞船正接在联通口上。  
“我的飞船，我叫她‘坎多’号。”肯特这才接上上一句话，解释道。他正认真地盯着投影看，并称赞：“‘坎多’是个好伙计，但她还没学会在控制台构建模型。”  
蓝绿相间的光映照在肯特的面颊上。他的五官立体，皮肤白皙，恍若教堂里的石膏像，光影变幻得厉害。  
“立体投影是十四年前的统一更新内容。除非你十四年没有进行飞船检修，否则控制台都理应配备立体投影。”布鲁斯平和地指出疑问。  
“准确一点，我的‘坎多‘已经远超二十年没有检修了。不过她依旧兢兢业业，工作状况良好。”  
“这样。”布鲁斯点点头，举起右手做出暂停的手势，并命令飞船的系统开始计算回归航线的路径，以及撰写给星联的报告。他要填写克拉克·肯特的援助确认单——这有利于提升对方的信用评级。  
这时肯特再次冲他笑了笑。布鲁斯回以十足礼貌的微笑。他已经看出肯特是个自来熟的人，但他并不厌恶这一点。  
“你是怎么发现我的。”在系统工作的时候，布鲁斯问。“克里米七区不属于任何星联设定的航路范围。”  
“是吗？不过我的老‘坎多’还记得这条航路，也许后来的地图更新把它去除了。这条航路通向克莱普顿。”  
“克莱普顿？”  
“你不知道……莫非克莱普顿也被星联从星球大全上去掉了？”  
“我没有听说过这颗星球。”  
肯特的眼神掠过了透明的舷窗。克里米七区除了尚未被彻底证实的暗物质，就只有空空荡荡的宇宙空间。他大概只是随意看了一眼，因为他的精神立刻回到了谈话上。  
“我想那的确被除名了。真是奇怪。”肯特既遗憾又疑惑。布鲁斯不禁好奇他有多久没接触过宇宙里每个人都十分熟悉的星际联盟了。  
“看来我有必要去……就去杰拉德分部把我的系统更新一下。”他得出结论。  
“不更新系统会带来潜在的危险。你确实有必要，肯特。”布鲁斯劝告道。他向椅背上靠了靠，双手十指交叉，自然地叠在桌边。  
“我知道，我知道。只是我的飞船系统个性化设定都是乔做的，而更新会把这一切初始化。这让我感觉不太好，我想我总该给他留下些东西，保存在这个世界上。”肯特抬起头。由于他身体前倾的坐姿原因，他看布鲁斯现在需要抬头。这使得他眉弓下的阴影忽然加深，眼神因影子而变得沉重。  
布鲁斯放下手，嘴里突然有些干涩：“抱歉。”他干巴巴地说，心知自己戳了痛点。  
“什么？不，别说这个词。”肯特一愣，立刻飞快地说。“是我说太多了。”  
“……好的。”  
肯特明显泄气了。“我们……算了，我们换个话题。比如你原本的航线？你是怎么偏到克里米七区的？我想这里离你的原定航线非常遥远。”  
“很可能是穿梭‘桥洞’出现的意外。”布鲁斯想了想，得出判断。这是最常见的意外。韦恩集团已经投入了大笔的金钱来寻找解决民用飞船容易在“桥洞”迷路的方案，可惜这些钱就像扔进了恒星，烧得连点渣都不剩。  
许是感受到布鲁斯的心情并不理想，肯特的眼睛迅速眨了几下，架势显眼地沉吟片刻。“宇宙这么大，我竟然能碰上你。这真是……奇迹？”最终，他缓缓地说，快活地嘴角扬起。  
“这句话平均每五期会出现在《银河》杂志上一次。有关相遇和奇迹。”布鲁斯不得不说，为肯特突然假装深情的拿腔作调而感到有些好笑。  
肯特向后椅背上一靠，冲着布鲁斯摊开双手，认真地调笑：“经典的浪漫自有其道理。别告诉我你没有对任何心仪的对象说过这句话。”  
“没有。”  
“……那也别告诉我你没有收到过任何‘茫茫宇宙中，我们的相遇是奇迹’的告白。”  
“也没有。”  
“有。就在半分钟前，你面前的人对你说了这句话。”  
“……谢谢你救了我。”布鲁斯无言以对，更不知道该做出什么反应。通常，在几颗主星上，他会轻浮地回以无关真心的话语。但面对可以说刚救他一命且意图逗笑他的“朋友”，布鲁斯倍感词穷。  
也许这算的上一个无力的回击，表达肯特如果不是救他的人，他布鲁斯·韦恩就绝不会轻易接下这个调笑？  
“我……好吧，我只是看你太严肃了。相信我，回归正确的航行路线不会太难。”肯特难以抑制地发笑了，带了点无可奈何。  
突然，飞船猛地一震，他的笑戛然而止。  
“坐标定位为克里米七区……警告！宇宙磁场发生紊乱！坐标重新定位……失败，连接总部失败，外部通讯失败，广域求救信号发送失败……”  
“您已进入信息黑箱。”  
“特别提示，因遭受宇宙垃圾冲撞，与您的飞船相连接的飞船‘坎多号’已彻底损坏，系统内部沟通失效，对方系统已损坏。”  
“根据AI服务条例，现为您播放音乐以舒缓情绪。音乐跳转至先前曲目……”  
“Ave Maria! Jungfrau mild,Erhoere deiner Kinder Flehen,im Tal der Tränen sei uns Schild……”  
——愿主垂怜。  
  
布鲁斯再次命令系统立刻关闭音乐。他抬眼看了看肯特，观察到对方的左手三根手指正捂在嘴部不自然地收紧，皮肤在手指的压力下凹陷。  
无须对镜照看，布鲁斯知道自己的表情同样不会太好——这不奇怪。太空旅者往往将“信息黑箱”作为某种学名，真正交流时，人们以既敬畏又恐惧的神秘姿态，尊称其“愿主垂怜”。  
在宇宙中，信息就是阿里阿德涅的线绳。失去信息联络，要想重返正确航线，难度堪比独自走出米诺陶的迷宫。简而言之，信息黑箱，几乎等于宇宙的坟场。无怪乎肯特脸色一沉，笑意僵得突兀而怪异。  
对方的飞船也被损毁。这让他愧疚。他由其压过对肯特仍抱有的丁点怀疑，且忽然意识到，此时对方的落足之处，只剩下他的飞船。  
布鲁斯短暂地与肯特对视一眼，一刹那交换目光后，加快操作速度，立即调出系统的信号探测数据以及源代码。  
“接下来我要进行人工查错，肯特。”他边做边说，花了一秒钟时间来放弃劝说对方别担心的想法。他确实无法保证自己能解决问题。“对于你的飞船，我感到很抱歉。”  
肯特换了一个姿势，双手交握，竖着手肘抵在桌边，更加靠近布鲁斯。“没关系。她已经很老了……我本来就打算去更新系统，现在只是需要再多买艘飞船。”尽管如此说，肯特的情绪肉眼可见地低落下来。他望了一眼舷窗之外，抿嘴，问：“需要帮忙吗？韦恩先生。”  
“会分析数据吗，用SDA？我的系统中安装有这一款软件。”  
“……很不幸，我的‘坎多’还在用DDA。”失落加入了他混杂的情绪中，使他面上更显沉郁，还有些许无所适从。“所以我是否还能帮你做点什么？现在我们是一条船上的人，字面意义上的。”  
“那请把说明书给我。”  
“什么说明书？”  
“SDA使用说明书，现在没人会读数据报表。AI已全权负责该领域。”布鲁斯回答。几百年前AI诞生时，人类对其报以怀疑。但时间证明了他们的效率和可靠。  
“是这本吗？”肯特从金属圆台下的储存柜里找出一本蓝皮书，放到台上，推给布鲁斯。在对方确认后，肯特继续坐回他本来的姿势。看了布鲁斯一会儿，他偏过头，眼神滑向地板上的一个点。  
布鲁斯默默地看着，手上一面查阅说明，一面启动交叉对比程序。“我会尽力。”他对肯特保证。“只是信息黑箱。”  
“是的。”肯特叹了口气，把目光转回来。“如果我说其实我不太担心，你会相信吗？”  
布鲁斯露出狐疑的表情。  
“不……我只是觉得我帮不上什么忙。”肯特摊开手，眼神中不乏沉着。“你说得对，这只是一个黑箱子，至少现在我们都还活着。这比陨石好得多，被那玩意正中，才是一招毙命。”  
“很高兴你能保持乐观。”布鲁斯微微迟疑道。  
肯特笑了笑。“只不过害怕是一件……有些令人难受的事。”  
“你可以做到拒绝恐惧？”  
他笑容一收。“不可以，”肯特的嗓音变得低沉，“我做不到，我只是能……以我的方式来调节而已。倒是你，韦恩先生，你很厉害。”  
“不……”  
“我想你做到拒绝恐惧了，”肯特赞叹道，“你看，你很冷静。尽管只是在面对死的可能，我可以打赌的是，世界上九成的人比你慌张。”  
这点布鲁斯无法反驳。他张张嘴，最后蹦出一个“谢谢夸赞”，转而埋头，专心处理程序。在他内心深处，他确实对死有些不适，但他知道韦恩集团掌权者的死亡后果难以估量。因此，他将恐惧转化高效、理智与冷静。  
肯特安静地看着他，许是觉得无事可做，不久后，他问：“我可以站一会吗？”  
“请随意。”  
肯特站起身，走向舷窗边，背对布鲁斯站着。一段时间后，他轻轻把一只手按到玻璃上，冷热变化使液滴形成水雾，从他的手掌周边蔓延展开。当水雾快要接近布鲁斯的倒影时，他又将手从玻璃上拿开，对着自己小幅摇头。  
这让布鲁斯想起他幼时无聊中与玻璃做的水雾游戏。他用警惕性的怀疑地看了看，确认肯特没什么事后，继续人工检索。  
有关信息收集和坐标计算的数据集成远比他所想象的更加困难，甚至不少细节上的数据都出现了不可能存在的冲突与矛盾。布鲁斯猜想这就是飞船在克里米七区断开联系的原因。  
他更加专注地研究起SDA。  
布鲁斯还记得十来年前他尚能熟练使用各种数据收集系统。但那时的记忆已经模糊不清。就像几百年前人类还在地球的年代里那种叫做胶卷的玩意。朦胧的记忆一旦见光，经历思考，便会就此在光中散失。  
讽刺的是，此时之宇宙全无光亮。  
他开始定位。7-11,8-02,99-31,6-92，这是他理论上所应处于的坐标；只要将现测得的定位和该坐标统一，就可以完成粗略的校准。  
他输入指令，这时他看到肯特走向控制室门口。“我先离开一会儿。”他说，笑了笑。“有什么不能去的地方吗？”  
“请随意。”布鲁斯随意地回答。重要的地方另外有锁。  
几乎就在肯特离开视野的同时，系统重测的坐标就出现了。  
0-01，0-03，0-07，0-03。  
布鲁斯心头一惊，坐标所代表的含义立刻跳进布鲁斯的大脑。它被记载于所有教科书上，被人类称为起源、故所、废弃之乡……  
那是地球。  
他感到万分惊奇。理论上，此时出现的坐标理应完全随机，因此测出地球坐标确有可能；然而，此类巧合实在引人怀疑。  
种种疑虑涌上他的脑海。不过布鲁斯并不认为这里是地球。地球所在的空间早就“裂”了。一次事故中，旧地的空间被整个割开，掉落到了裂缝之外。  
人类的足迹遍布宇宙，然其故乡却位于无人可及的虚空深处。这可能是人类发展史上最悲伤的笑话之一。  
稍作思考，布鲁斯暗暗记下疑点。他先粗略校准，通过广度优先搜索，依据本机星图，计算理论距离。同时他开启亚光扫描，尝试寻找进行精确定位。  
这需要时间。  
空闲时，他的视线越过星图看去，宇宙漆黑而空洞；他竟见不到恒星，无论向哪一个方向看，都见不到任何一缕微弱的亮色。  
紧接着，布鲁斯从玻璃的反光中发现肯特又站到了门口，他的眼神表现出他同样在看投影出的图像和数据。  
“有什么问题吗？”他问。  
“不，没有。我只是过来看看。”肯特咧咧嘴，表情中混入了少量隐藏甚佳的沉重和讶异。“不可思议……”他低声说，旋即放大音量：“这是地球？”  
“是的。”布鲁斯回答。  
肯特一时沉默，随后摇摇头，微提笑意：“我来问一下……请问哪个房间我可以暂时待几天？这是你的飞船。另外我之前调了你的音乐，不好意思。”  
“任何没有身份认证要求的房间都可以进入。沿蓝色指示灯走，有留给朋友的房间。”  
“任何？”  
“是的。任何房间。”布鲁斯希望用这种方式向肯特表达他的感谢。他太久没有说过“谢谢”了。  
“好的。”肯特柔声说。他从窗边转身离开，长袍下摆形成波动的白浪。类似变体S的金色标志在肯特背后若隐若现。布鲁斯对于这个标志本能地感到一抹熟悉，但它不算特立独行，所以他没有在意。  
接下来是漫长的等待。  
舷窗之外，世界冷寂而空茫。信息黑箱是宇宙的墓场，他仿佛见到命运女神正在暗处，悄然纺织两人的纱线。忽然间一阵寒冷窜上他的心头，从指尖到脊梁。他从未如此清晰地意识到，布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特——被他拖累的陌生友人——仅此二人，正在此共同听凭命运的决断。  
大概二十分钟后，布鲁斯意识到什么。他打开扫描统计，粗略地扫了一眼，脸色更沉，心底的波澜反而接近不再起伏，就像已经沉入海底。  
他闭上眼，三秒后睁眼，关闭扫描系统，下了一个指令。同时，他的思绪继续肆意发散。  
窗外一片漆黑。人类的整个上半部历史都在与黑色搏斗。人类发现火，燃烧薪柴，点亮灯光，赞美太阳。上千年的时间人类都在远离黑夜，摆脱黑暗——黑暗是未知的坟墓，黑暗即死亡。  
然宇宙航行普及后，大宇宙时代把人类重新推入他们黑暗。寥落的恒星点缀旅者的世界，黑暗常伴其左右，而人类却对此甘之如饴。  
一颗星球无法束缚人类的前进，一个星系无法满足人类的好奇。人类直面未知的黑暗，直面刻入基因中的恐惧。他们多疑又好奇，他们鲁莽又勇敢，他们贪婪又进取，他们身披枷锁，渴望自由与世界的真实。由此，无所畏惧，死不足惜。  
  
没有过太久，肯特就回到了控制室。他双手拿着一个酒瓶，一手托着瓶颈，一手扣住瓶底。瓶中金色的酒与肯特行走的动作共享同一段节奏，散射出幽蓝与亮橙的光。  
肯特走到布鲁斯身边，把酒放在台上，转头，脸上描绘出一个笑：“抱歉，拿了你一瓶龙舌兰。我想也许你会需要一些，许多人都喜欢用酒精来放松。”  
布鲁斯收回望着窗外的视线，瞟了一眼酒瓶，皱眉反问：“你从哪里找到酒的？”  
“你的飞船酒柜……不可以拿吗？我把它放回去。”肯特倒退了半步，看上去他产生了十足的歉意。这反而让布鲁斯更加明白，他们已是彼此唯一的同行者。  
“不，不必。你当然可以拿。”布鲁斯沉吟片刻，转过身，注视肯特。“我做了一个决定。”  
  
TBC.  



	2. Tequila Sunrise

“一个决定？发生了什么？”发现布鲁斯较之前更加严肃，肯特下意识的地看了一眼被关闭的投影，再将注意力集中到布鲁斯脸上。  
“首先，我希望你确定没有报给我错误的坐标。”他低声道。  
“当然，坐标有问题吗？我想……你应该可以相信我。”肯特表情不解。  
“只是确认一下。”  
“谨慎确实是个好习惯。”迷惑和担忧同时爬上肯特的眉梢，但他的语气是肯定而顺畅的。  
布鲁斯默默点头。“抱歉。”他说，为了自己的怀疑。从个人感情上讲，他同样不希望这个救他的人，这个唯一能够和他在飞船上共度接下来的若干天孤独旅程的人，会对如今的境况有所促成。  
“根据克里米七区坐标进行的定位时间已经超过了理论极值。”他解释。  
肯特表情恍然，同时更添严肃。“这意味着星图出现了极大的不匹配……或者说这里根本不是克里米七区。”他眉峰皱起。“但我确信我之前就是在七区找到了你。”  
“我们陷入了深层黑箱。”布鲁斯道。  
肯特愣了愣，蓝眼睛里流露出些许低落和迷茫。这份迷茫并不使他显得懦弱，反而让他更加真实。“所以，我们没有任何找到出路的手段了。”他的声调带有气音，显得微微飘忽。  
没有定位的途径，就意味着不仅无法找到正确航向，更无法得知当前方向是否存在逃离黑箱的可能；宇宙的实际空间远比数百年前人类以为的复杂，它曲折交叠，形同克莱因瓶或莫比乌斯环；一次迷失，永远迷失。  
“那么你的决定是？”数秒后，肯特安静地问。  
“前进。”布鲁斯看着肯特的脸，“一直前进。”此即为无策略，只前行。在他心中，他用豪赌一词替代前进。  
他指尖轻叩桌面，即使在这忽然陷入绝对沉默的空间中，也小声到难以被人听见。  
肯特咀嚼着他所说单词的意味，眼神定定地看着他，其中情感十足复杂；他的注视使布鲁斯难免产生退缩之意，好在掩饰和压抑已成习惯，他尽力避免自己情绪外露——只有自己率先冷静，才能做到安慰他人。  
他接受肯特的注目，心知离开黑箱实在虚无缥缈。这足以引起对方对死亡的担忧，甚至他自己也并非完全平静。  
克拉克·肯特若未选择救人，那么他大概率仍能驾驶着“乔”留给他的飞船，在星辰间自由穿梭；死于沉眠的，将只有他一个。  
几个呼吸后，肯特打破安静，也打断了布鲁斯纷涌的思绪。  
“看来这是唯一的出路，对吗？”他沉重地说，“向着宇宙深处前行，把筹码全部压上。”  
“可惜我们无法为骰子灌铅。”布鲁斯试着摆出他所不熟悉的笑，并难得说了一句俏皮话。“我们的物资至少还能用两个月。”  
肯特点点头。“听起来够长了……”他说，“所以就这样决定吧。不管怎样，这是你的飞船，船长先生。接下来还需要我做什么吗？”  
“不必，你可以随意挑选一间房间休息。”他回答，莫名松了一口气。他想那是因为肯特接受了他们的现状。同时，他确实希望肯特是一个足够好的人。“根据你的习惯与喜好。”他补充。  
“多谢。”肯特略一晃神，也许是想起了他自己的飞船，那艘不幸被摧毁的“坎多”。接着他长叹一声，呼出他的担忧，彻底恢复了乐观而友好的状态。  
“如果你有空……来玩点小游戏吗？”他忽然问。  
“什么？”  
“只是开个玩笑。”肯特耸耸肩。“别在意。我是说……你真的不打算喝一点酒吗？我觉得这瓶酒看上去很棒，颜色好看，名字好听。”  
“我不用，你可以自便。酒柜对你开放。”布鲁斯说，“请随意。”  
“我也不了。我只是从来没有喝过酒，所以好奇而已。你是喜欢龙舌兰吗？我看你的记录单里有相关注意事项。”  
“并不是。”布鲁斯摇头。其实他甚至不记得自己的飞船上会有酒。是他之前整理物资的时候意外带上来的吗？  
他说：“我不喝酒。”  
肯特脸上闪过一丝困惑。“好吧，好吧。那我也不好奇了……对了，有一件事……”他迟疑了，似乎难以出口。  
最终，他咽了口口水，大胆地说：“你真的不用为我……的飞船感到抱歉。”  
许是看穿了布鲁斯的讶异与一瞬间显露的退缩，他立刻补充：“我只是看你有点低落，没什么别的意思！你是个很好的人，我能看得出来；况且我是自愿来的，而且……你的飞船也很好，你愿意给我提供房间不是吗？我应该对你说谢谢！”  
他连珠炮般蹦出一串词语，语气中纯粹的真诚几乎将布鲁斯击败。他的心中逐渐涌出一种难以细究的情感，包含了更深的歉疚、狼狈，与一点点罕见的触动。  
“不用，肯特。不用谢我。”他不确定自己的表情是否还保持着完美的平静。“你救了我，是我应当谢你。”  
“别，我只是……”肯特一时失语，紧绷着憋了一会，终于放弃修整语句。“我只是觉得你很厉害，你知道的，你冷静、果决，遇到事情也没有慌张，即便事情是死亡……这是了不起的品质。”他的音量逐渐降低，面上的认真却比任何语言都有力。  
“死亡只是一扇门，克拉克。”不知怎的，这句话从布鲁斯嘴里脱口而出，就好像此时此刻正到了这句话诞生的时刻。在他为一时失误的人称而懊恼时，惊喜点亮了克拉克的脸庞。  
“天……那么我可以叫你布鲁斯了？”克拉克飞快地说，而布鲁斯表情一抽，刹那间万千尴尬与挫败飞过脑海。不过他还是小幅点头。“可以……”  
克拉克笑出了声。他笑得清澈，喜悦满溢在房间之内。“谢谢你，布鲁斯！”  
在布鲁斯彻底无法维持表面平静之前，他却倏然收住笑意。严肃返归他的面容。“不过，死亡为什么是一扇门？”  
布鲁斯沉默了。不知多久过后，他以相应的严肃与郑重，对克拉克阐述：“因为推开这扇门的钥匙，只在每个人自己手中。”  
“这不好懂。”克拉克皱眉又舒展，修正道：“我是说，一个人怎么能做到自己握住死亡的钥匙？”  
其质疑直接。  
布鲁斯抿起嘴，几个单词正要吐出，又被拦住。不待他回答，克拉克忽而咧嘴一笑：“我总以为死亡是一条河。”  
“河？”  
他点头。“河流，从这条河上渡去的人，什么也带不走。”  
换到布鲁斯点头。细究问题本身，比喻的错处并不少；从他自己与克拉克的比方中，他已经共找了三个问题，例如渡河者是否还是未渡河者……然深究过多，反而交浅言深；即便共囚一室，还是太快。“也许。”布鲁斯简短地道。  
克拉克抬眉，随即小幅摇头，哑然失笑。“是我着急！我们怎么开始讨论这些了。来吧，请问，我可以有幸参观你飞船中的小型温室吗？”  
布鲁斯同意了。“可以，在七十一……”观察到克拉克一瞬间掩藏极佳的失望，他改口：“我带你去吧。”  
这使得对方受宠若惊，脊背骤然挺直，双手无处安放。“多谢！”他快乐地笑道，笑声回荡盘旋。  
  
他们在温室里并未讨论过多。  
第一日是沉闷的。  
“我想我们能活下去。”  
“嗯。”  
第二日是活泼的。  
“我很好奇你是如何管理你的集团的，你知道，我们这些普通人完全接触不到相关内容……我并没有别的意思，我只是好奇。”  
“另外就是，你把慈善事业做得很大，真的很大。我经常能听到有人谈论，很多的称赞，这是罕见的。我想你一定有些了不起的品质。”  
“我吗？我只是一个旅行者……非要说的话，也许我确实有一个梦想。”  
“是的，我希望我能帮助更多人。我希望我能做得更好。”  
第三第四日是痛苦的。  
“这是你的飞船啊……有时我觉得你在躲我。”  
“也许你不太喜欢这类词，但……说句实话，我觉得你控制欲其实不弱。也是，你是一个如此伟大的商业帝国的掌权者。”  
“我的意思是，如果你有什么‘命令’或限制，我可以接受的。你说所有房间都开放，这反而让我一间都不敢进。”  
“我说过，哪怕我知道这里是黑箱，我也一定会来唤醒你。这不是你需要感到抱歉的地方，这是我完全自发且完全不可能后悔的决定……或许，遇到你，反而是我的幸运所在。”  
“聊些怎样的内容……我去把餐盘收一下，我们再来些饭后闲聊如何？”  
“你是怎样看待生死的呢，布鲁斯？我常常要面对这个问题，也许与你交流能让我更加理解它……你的思想是富有魅力的，有人与你提过吗？”  
“我是第一个？”  
“我很荣幸。”  
往后是平和的。  
“外面的星空很开阔，我想。”  
“宇宙实在是太大了，生命的起源也太遥远……但那么遥远的时间我们见不到。我想去看看。”  
“我不知道你会不会是最后陪伴度过我这一生的人。我承认那种可能性了，布鲁斯。星空很遥远，很遥远……”  
“只有你离我是近的……”  
  
一周内，他们的关系在以远超布鲁斯所预料的速度进展着。原因也许简单，因为此刻一艘飞船上只有他们两个人，而他们是否能成功脱离“黑箱”也是一个纯粹的未知数。宇宙浩瀚而无穷，其辽远能将人与人间的距离反衬到与零无限接近；在封闭的环境下，互相熟悉乃至依靠，正是人类与生俱来的本能。  
但这绝不是全部的原因，毕竟布鲁斯知道他与克拉克都已经独自一人在飞船上度过了漫长的岁月，他们早已惯于享受孤独。  
但他们还是逐渐熟识。  
大多数时候是克拉克主动来找布鲁斯，他博学得惊人，在小众文化方面造诣颇深，所知道的甚至往往是布鲁斯从未听说的，比如某个古代阿拉伯诗人的一些奇闻异事，或者大宇宙时代来临前哪些州曾严令从星期六中午开始的七十二小时内禁止贩卖酒精饮料。  
他们以严正的态度讨论历史，同时默契地避开死亡。  
而用餐时间往往是他们最最固定的见面时刻。克拉克是少有的会亲手下厨的人。尽管布鲁斯的身份注定他往日果腹之物不比克拉克做的差，甚至精致太多，但这仍然是一件让人值得高兴的事。毕竟就算是布鲁斯·韦恩，也做不到心甘情愿地在飞船上吃数个月的胶囊、罐头和“生菜”的。  
唯一让布鲁斯受不了的，就是克拉克喜爱挑战古文化中的古怪菜谱。他往往指着某样形貌奇异的东西，信誓旦旦地说这是旧地大名鼎鼎的美食，还对那些“炸鱼薯条”“皮蛋”之类的名字如数家珍，但布鲁斯敢说他一定是在耍自己。  
总之，随着相处时间的增长，布鲁斯惊觉自己对于克拉克的接受度正在不断的提高，甚至已经达到了可以被称之为好感的程度。对此，他警铃大作。  
他很难说请这是否是一件好事。  
  
在进入信息黑箱的十天之后，克拉克还是喝了他的酒——他的举动突兀，却有踪迹可寻。布鲁斯很确信自己多次见到他的眼神在酒瓶上打转，在他们讨论宇宙、水果与毛绒枕头时。  
本来布鲁斯不相信克拉克从未喝过酒，他更相信对方充其量只不过是很少喝，或者很久没有喝罢了。但等他看见克拉克眼神放空于舷窗外时，他不得不相信。  
他推开克拉克房间的门，跨进以特殊技术投影的船中木屋，一面用指节敲响墙壁，一面问：“你还好吗？”  
醉酒者歪过头，脑袋搁在手肘弯。一缕黑发从他发间掉出，乖巧地搭在他光洁的额头上。听到自己的名字从布鲁斯的舌尖轻巧地蹦出，醉鬼嘴角翘起，眉头舒展。  
“布鲁斯，我很好……很好。”克拉克缓慢而清晰地回答，专注地看进了布鲁斯的眼睛，就像在看他极珍贵的事物。  
布鲁斯本能地感到一些不对，就如叶尖的水珠终于坠落。这段时间他已有所预感，此刻却仍不觉轻松。他压下自己的情绪，走到桌边，开始试着把酒瓶从克拉克的手里解放出来。  
克拉克的手里只有一瓶龙舌兰，他没有拿额外的杯子，一瓶酒却少了大半。18盎司。布鲁斯本人也必醉无疑。  
克拉克趴在桌子上看着他，眼睛一眨不眨。  
布鲁斯无法不对此感到无奈。他深吸一口气，摇摇头，打消了直接去接一桶水来把人浇醒的念头。他做不到与他计较。星空太过无尽，同行者又如此唯一。就连布鲁斯·韦恩，似乎也很难在此等情况中，将与之为伴者推拒开来。  
他放缓语速，低头靠近克拉克，好声气地说：“可以把瓶子给我吗？”  
“好……”克拉克立刻听话地松手，布鲁斯把瓶子移到桌角。克拉克自己站不起来，他决定帮他一把。  
“把手给我，我扶你去床上，然后拿药。”  
这次克拉克却拒不行动。布鲁斯头一次感受到了飞船上缺一个实体机器人所带来的麻烦。他保持伸手，并决定在等待五秒后强行把他拽起。  
克拉克偏着脑袋看着那伸到他面前的手，忽而突兀地撑着桌子起身，咧嘴笑了笑。  
“不，我自己走。”  
他松开撑着桌子的手，转身面对床铺，又主动拉起布鲁斯尚未收回的手腕。这让布鲁斯心头一跳，某种奇妙的预感愈发难以忽视……因此，虽然克拉克的手劲很大，但对于精通一些近身技巧的布鲁斯而言，摆脱依旧不是问题。  
克拉克为布鲁斯轻易的挣脱愣了一下，没有过多地在意。他直直走到床边坐下，嘴角噙着奇异的微笑，安静地与布鲁斯对视。布鲁斯开始迟疑是否应该离开，与克拉克对视时，他能感到身体中仿佛生出某种阴暗而无礼的私念，这是星空诱发的，对理性拒绝、保持距离的背叛。  
这时克拉克忽然开口吟诵。  
“拿酒来，酒染我的长袍，我为爱而醉，人却称我为智者……”他以一种语气虔诚的态度念完这首四句话的短诗，并期待地望向布鲁斯。  
“你写的诗？”布鲁斯顺着克拉克的愿望回答。别难为喝醉的人。他体会自己速率加快的不安的心跳。  
“不是，是……”克拉克抿了一下嘴唇，似乎在思考回忆。“是墓志铭……是波斯的哈菲兹的墓志铭。”  
他咧嘴。“它配你的酒。”  
布鲁斯叹了一口气。“龙舌兰是旧地的墨西哥酒。”  
“不，别在意这些。旧地的都是旧地的。我觉得它很配，是的，配。”克拉克坚持道。  
“如果你一定要这么想。”布鲁斯说，“在这里等一会儿，我去拿药。”  
“什么？”  
“醒酒胶囊。”  
“……”克拉克沉默了，忽然一种浓烈的谴责从他眼中迸发而出，又瞬间转化为心绪不宁的茫然。  
布鲁斯靠近克拉克，拍拍他的肩膀，转身要走，却被拉住了胳膊。克拉克用的拉力不大，仍旧处于可以挣开的水平，而布鲁斯就这么做了。  
他逐渐把自己的思维理清。而看得越清，他的一部分越决心保持理性。在同一艘飞船上的时光无论如何都只能是短暂的，而那可能存在于将来的时间，是注定了漫长且孤单的……  
但他们存在将来吗？他的另一部分冷酷而兴奋地质问。  
他转身要走，脚已踏出。就在这时，他却听见身后传来低哑而沉静的叙述声。克拉克一反常理，没有选择常人所惯用的恳求与挽留。他径自讲起自己的故事。  
“我出生在堪萨斯。”他说。  
布鲁斯下意识地反驳：“这不可能。”一股怀疑涌上心头。  
克拉克停了一下，转而改口：“我的父母出生在堪萨斯。乔纳森·肯特。他是我的父亲。”  
“父母？旧地早已在数百年前失落。”他迟疑许久，还是停下了脚步。私念忽而壮大了，他忽而能说服自己：克拉克醉了，所以他是可以暂且留步的。  
“近光速旅行偷走了一些时间。”克拉克解释，而这说服了布鲁斯。  
“我从未见过堪萨斯，除了在照片里。照片是旧地保存影像资料的载体，乔纳森·肯特有着一本他自己拍摄的照片集，堪萨斯的照片集。”  
他的话语里有许多重复，布鲁斯知道是酒精延缓了他的思考。他冥冥中有一种直觉——或者说是基于这些天对克拉克的了解与判断而做出的合理推测——错过了今天克拉克的酒醉，他不会再听到他的过往。  
那种隐约可感的骚动复苏了，如一把细刷，刷在他灵魂深处，挑起牵连不绝的自欺与自弃。他早该意识到他此刻最不缺的就是时间。而克拉克的故事依旧在缓慢且持续地展开。  
“你知道玉米田吗，布鲁斯……玉米田，那是一片海洋，海洋是蓝绿色的茫茫的水，玉米田是碧绿的海洋……天空，地球的天空是湛蓝的，通透，你的眼睛则更深邃……天空中有白云，那是纯白的，天然形成的自由的云……”  
“乔纳森在离开地球前留下了上千张，九千零七十七张照片。他很看重这些，虽然他那时还不知道地球会在事故中消失。他提前，提前了足够的时间来记录。”  
布鲁斯在克拉克停顿时说：“旧地留下的影像资料并不少。”  
“但没有堪萨斯的，没有乔纳森的玉米田的。”克拉克责怪般地瞪了瞪布鲁斯，皱起眉头，蓝眼睛里泛着微弱的流动的光。  
“你是对的。”布鲁斯抿唇，避开克拉克的视线，打定主意不再质疑。  
克拉克让眼神离开布鲁斯脸上，转而投向漆黑一片的舷窗之外。他用想象和渴望在黑色的幕帘上绘下无形的画。  
“农场……乔纳森记载过他的农场。他并不富裕，但他有一座农场，农场里有房子，房子是木头搭的，木头是死掉的树……”  
“他和玛莎……”  
“玛莎？”布鲁斯脱口而出。  
“玛莎·肯特……”克拉克恍若未闻，“他们过节，他们过感恩节，吃烤火鸡。圣诞树要用在圣诞节，树上挂着彩灯，金色的小球和红色的玩偶布娃娃。”  
布鲁斯努力平复心情，并命令自己继续倾听。他知道这只是巧合的重名，但他的思绪已难免被勾入了克拉克的画面中……他突兀地感到一种心惊胆战的渴望与冲动，这是他自幼时便不幸缺失而无法弥补的空洞。这种空洞甚至引发过他的病症——他一度几乎溺毙在幻觉与梦游之中。那段时间糟糕透顶，他不得不依赖于药物抑制。  
“乔纳森会在好天气里去湖边钓鱼。他会搬一张凳子，一个人坐在湖边。他的鱼竿上刷了浅蓝色的油漆，但手握的地方被磨黑了。”  
“玛莎在好天气里做什么？她应该会去打理花盆。房子里的冰箱上，门口，餐桌上，卧室里，门廊里……到处都是叶子很长，又带了金白色边的一种植物。细碎的小白花会从垂落的长枝条上冒出来……”  
“你呢，布鲁斯？”克拉克问到了布鲁斯身上，这让毫无防备的布鲁斯一惊。在他确定自己要回答克拉克的问题之前，他的思维就自动运转了起来。回忆跳到现实之上，反而把他对于现状的难以抉择压下去许多。他强迫自己不要再回忆。对他而言，所有本该美好而隽永的时光，都被结局反衬得越发易碎而痛苦，乃至最终归向黑暗与空茫。破碎成星尘的回忆碎屑聚集分散，恍惚间绕到克拉克颈边。  
克拉克却没有等待布鲁斯的故事。他轻而易举地更加扰乱了布鲁斯的心绪，又若无其事地轻轻让言语掠过，如同飞鸟俯冲过濒临叶落的秋树。  
“他们的生活是宁静的，一年四季，昼来夜往。把玉米运到小镇和集市，再留下一部分切成小段扔进锅里配汤。”  
“在星联七号人造环的生活也很好。平静，无忧。他们很会调剂生活，有时会在晚上去影院看电影……但乔纳森和玛莎不常提起这些。”  
“你呢？”布鲁斯突然主动问。“你的过去呢？”  
克拉克眨眨眼，反问：“你不坐下吗？”  
布鲁斯先往后退了半步，再向前走到克拉克身边坐下。他嗅到克拉克身上的气味，酒气呛人。“我坐在这里。”他面色不改。  
在布鲁斯坐下后，克拉克又全神贯注地看向窗外。他稍作酝酿，便开始讲述自己的往事。  
“我没有上完七年的法定学习时间。十四岁时我去了联合舰队。我加入的是流窜星际逃犯的追踪搜索小队，不是战斗队伍……因为体检没有过关。”克拉克让眉毛皱起，一边回忆一边组织语言。也许他是有些记不清了，也许他是醉了，又或许他想起了一些令人难受的旧事。  
“我只在队伍里待了一年半。小队的唯一一次失败任务是在一个知名的逃犯身上。逃犯杀死的人是保密的……我们只能知道那是一对非常、非常富有而重要的夫妇。他们死时拥有一个有庞大的，遍布各大旋臂的商业集团和一个八岁的孩子。”  
布鲁斯心跳一震，忽觉一阵可笑的荒诞与戏剧化的悲哀。他同样将视线投向窗外。  
“准确来说，那一次任务有过失败的记录，但最终成功了，因为我们付出了代价。代价是我们队长。我和他是朋友……阿拉法特，那个不信上帝的人在追踪中消失了，失去联系。他是与逃犯一起消失的，他们掉进了空间裂缝……而这等同于死亡。这就是死亡。”  
“队长没有亲人，而我和队长关系最好，我们都不信上帝的。他们就把遗产和抚慰金全都送给了我。他们很大方。然后……然后我直接退役，去做了一个星际旅行者……通常又被叫做流浪者。”  
“我去过……很多星球，很多，很多……”克拉克语速减缓，在最后一个音节拖长，并让话音终落。他开始变得昏昏欲睡。  
克拉克的酒品属于布鲁斯见过的相当不错的一批。他安静，不吵闹，不呕吐，更不会在地上打滚——有些人会的。当他陷入头脑眩晕的空白中，他的眼神会变得遥不可及，在寂静中游离远走。  
布鲁斯一面听，一面难以避免地想象起黑箱外的星空。那里的群星自古按照天定的轨道运行，每一场相遇与相离、宿命与生死之铁律，皆潜藏于此片荒谬与虚幻的亘古定则中。他开始平静，灵魂脱出躯壳，以另一种视角审视着宇宙中这两人的关系。  
这一切都如此不可思议。  
一边的克拉克正继续回忆。“他们……和我都去过很多地方。我们到了一个星球，停留一周或者一个月。劳伦斯为了一个姑娘留下了，但我后来却听说他出现在了另一个旋臂的星球上。然后他们又离开，和我告别，就像他们和各个星球告别一样。多数时候我们好聚好散，多数时候我也希望我能不用再告别，我想有人能为我留下……”  
“有过吗？”布鲁斯问。  
克拉克缓慢地向后仰倒，他的袍子领口太大，在下摆被压住拉扯的情况下，几乎滑下肩膀。布鲁斯扶了他一把，让他能够躺下，而不是砸到床上。他惊奇地发现他仍能理性地操作自己的肢体，而不是沉浸在清楚中难以自拔。  
“你认为呢……布鲁斯？”克拉克摇摇头，床上团成团的被子揉乱了他的头发。  
“我同样没有。”布鲁斯回答。  
克拉克低声笑了。他的笑声像一阵阵的浪潮，起先低哑，再逐渐放开，充盈洗刷了整个房间。  
布鲁斯听着他笑。  
过不了一会儿，克拉克陡然收住笑声，平静下来。  
“我记日记。”他低声说。“语音日记，每天一段话。”  
“这几天你没有记。”布鲁斯指出。  
“我的日记本在‘坎多’的系统里。”  
布鲁斯一哽。“我不记日记。”他说。  
克拉克也不停顿地跟着他转了话题。“为什么不记？”他问。  
“没有必要。我不会忘事。”  
“怎么会呢？”克拉克露出一个十足迷惑的表情，偏过头仰视坐在床边的布鲁斯。“怎么会不忘记？”  
这叫布鲁斯不知道怎么回答了。  
过了两三秒，克拉克道：“我们不会忘记……但那些人或者事在我们离开之后，总会被遗忘不是吗？”  
“也许。”布鲁斯含糊地应和下来。从某种意义上，他认为自己比克拉克更悲观。被丢失正是日记的命运。就像克拉克的。  
而两个从未相知的人被束缚在同一艘飞船中，又发现彼此间的关联竟如此之多：同名的母亲带来虚幻的血缘，幼时的交集在死亡面前发生反复……这是何人书写的荒诞剧本，何人设计的滑稽命运。  
一段时间被交错的呼吸填满，随后，克拉克开口道：“谈谈你自己吗，布鲁斯……韦恩集团很出名，韦恩这个姓氏比肯特出名了无数倍……哈哈哈。你是怎样做到把集团进一步发扬到这么大的？”  
“离开黑箱后，我可以告诉你。”布鲁斯简短地说，并决定要把这个话题终结在这里。他的思绪太杂乱，他发现自己需要冷静。  
他第二次转移话题。“在你上学前……你是否遇到过什么？”  
“没什么特别的。像个正常男孩那样长大，早上日出两小时后起床，晚上坚持一段七小时的睡眠……就这样……”  
克拉克终于张嘴打了一个长长的哈欠。他努力与自己的眼皮争斗，而强行睁眼造成的后果就是不停翻白眼。这让他看起来傻透了，但浓郁的酒味却强硬地撞进属于睡眠的安稳，将其冲涌到了暗流澎湃的往复循环中。  
“先别睡。”布鲁斯轻拍了两下克拉克的侧脸，让声音变成了命令式的有力腔调，以此达到他要的效果。“我去拿药。”  
克拉克稍微动了动脖子，脸颊在布鲁斯的手心上蹭了一下。太快了……布鲁斯心中默念，太快了……  
他站起来。这一次克拉克没有阻止他。而正当他为此松了一口气时，布鲁斯突然听到一句口齿清晰，语调流畅，单纯快活，像早已在心底排练过千百遍的告白。  
“布鲁斯，我爱你。”他高声宣誓，眼神发亮，面带红光。  
话音未落，布鲁斯急促转身，某种预料被证实的如释重负与命运刹那降临的紧迫将时间停滞——然他注定无从拒绝或应允，因这突兀告白者已嘴角带笑，悄然入梦。  
睡神的手掌抚过他湛蓝的眼睛。  
祸事不单行。  
“滴——”铃音刺耳，直扎进布鲁斯的鼓膜。  
这是一级紧急的——  
“飞船外表面破损警报！”  
  
TBC.


	3. Incident

逃过他了——此念头放一出现，就被布鲁斯飞速压下。他知道迟早得明着面对感情之困局，而现在必须把生存的优先级提到最高。  
布鲁斯飞快地对AI系统下令：“展示情况。”  
巨大的玻璃窗上立刻浮现出一张白色光线构成的飞船结构图，图中的对接口处不断闪烁着刺眼的红光。  
“警告！对接口过热，飞船自检结果：运转正常；周边飞船外壳预计将在一小时内融化！请船员尽快处理！”  
AI以标准的合成假声冷然陈述。  
韦恩飞船运转正常，能出问题的只会是对接口上连着的“坎多”号。而“坎多”号已经保持了十天的平静……是什么引起了克拉克的飞船“过热”！  
布鲁斯看了一眼熟睡的克拉克，一阵突如其来的怀疑瞬间攀上顶点，又飞速下落。很明显这不可能是克拉克的问题。他不该遇到困难就推脱给另一个困境的制造者。  
克拉克酒醉得彻底，布鲁斯知道此时只能靠自己。他命令系统打开外置摄像头。  
连在对接口上的“坎多”号残缺了一大半，显然是之前被宇宙垃圾撕裂的。裸露的内舱里物品散乱，但内部情况由于角度原因无法看清。  
剩余时间五十五分钟。  
他快步走回自己的房间，AI已经为其自动打开了衣柜的门。衣柜左侧是日常服装，右侧的隔间里架着他的黑色宇航服。  
这十天之内布鲁斯始终没有办法联系到坎多的主机，所以他此刻只能亲自下场。  
把自己迅速地装进宇航服，沉重的装备对于布鲁斯完全算不上负担，紧接着，他以最快的速度赶往出舱口，挂上氧气瓶，在腰间扣紧绳索，翻出门外，闯进漆黑而冰冷的宇宙。  
克拉克的飞船大概率经过了私人改装，这想必就是他口中的“乔的个性化设定”。残余的飞船外壳呈现出变幻的银白光影，如同正在流动的金属。尚且保留的部分中还包含了鱼背鳍状侧翼的半个前端；即使飞船残缺不全，它也绝不缺乏美感。  
布鲁斯大致目测了一番，便启动了宇航服背部的推进器，把自己投射向突出的侧翼。  
“还剩多久？”  
“40分钟，少爷。”  
“别叫我少爷。”  
“好的，韦恩先生。”  
喷射角度恰到好处，他用力抓住侧翼，一拧身，从被垃圾击碎的缺口荡着进入飞船。由于飞船的破损终止了拟重力场的运转，各种散乱的小物件都在船舱内部漂浮。他躲开一把锋利的餐刀，扶着墙壁向里摸索。  
他需要找到接口确认情况，如有必要，他会将“坎多”号强制手动脱离。  
没有前进太多，他被等离子防护区隔绝在外。倘若飞船系统完好，他有绝对的信心掐掉这层防护，但部分电路的毁坏导致离子区极为不稳定，所以他只能去破解密码——是的，克拉克·肯特的飞船里还有几个世纪前的备用密码锁。  
还好有密码锁，要是这时候来个最新的脑电波对测，他就只能暴力冲入，靠着宇航服的防护力场去赌上一把。而这还将毁掉他的安全绳。  
布鲁斯将左手手指卡进周围的金属板缝，把自己固定住，接着连续在墙壁上的密码面板上按了几下，调岀密码锁。  
密码包含了四个多位数字，布鲁斯猜测需要填入坐标。他先尝试了克里米七区，没有起到效果。紧接他又尝试了星联七号人造环的坐标，依旧显示密码错误。  
“还剩多久？”  
“30分钟，先生。”  
时间尚且充足，布鲁斯深深吸了一口气，感受氧气罐里古怪的聚合材料的气味。  
“我需要解锁仪。”  
特制宇航服的左手臂上凸起了一个圆槽，微型解析仪投射出浅绿翡翠般的代码流，直直击就入“坎多”的密码锁。  
他不想浪费时间乱猜，不如直接入侵系统。  
面板解析需要等待。布鲁斯莫名产生不好的预感，他认为是上次等待扫描结果时出现的意外对他的潜意识产生了影响。  
压下这些没有意义和证据的臆测，他抓紧一切可用的时间，尝试在舱内联系“坎多”的主脑，可惜几次都没有成功。  
大约三分钟后，等离子隔绝层强制关闭。布鲁斯草草瞟了一眼密码，发现是地球的坐标。  
0-01，0-03，0-07，0-03。  
布鲁斯再次用后背的推进器加速，前面的门因为破损已经打开了一条缝，他略一侧身，就从门缝里毫不耽搁地挤进去，正要加速，却猛然看见前方出乎意料的场景。他不得不立刻一收腰间的绳索，紧急制动，险险地停在了对接口的五米外。  
亮蓝色的能量流在对接门中以极快的速度流窜，一次次反复冲撞着门的表层，几乎把这扇数十厘米厚的金属门撞破。澎湃而令人目眩的能量云在舱门周围形成了厚达一尺的漩涡涡流，疯狂而无序地涨落收缩，极高的温度甚至让墙壁扭曲变形，就像银白色的流体一样被强热熔化。  
布鲁斯已经无法用肉眼进行观察，可怕的亮光让他陷入了短暂的失明，眼前一片闪烁的纯白。而他敢保证一旦靠近，唯一的下场只会是被狂暴的能量撕成碎片。  
“原因检测！”他低声吼道，紧闭双眼，忽略掉眼部因强烈的刺痛而不断流出的泪水。  
“检测到高频蓄能粒子枪的蓄能池失控……蓄能池扩张……蓄能池扩张至对接门！请勿靠近！”  
该死的……这肯定是太空垃圾的碎片。  
布鲁斯闭着眼，狠狠地皱起眉。蓄能池是极高能的储能元件。当蓄能池连接到一扇对接门时，击穿舱壁绝对不是难事，即使他的飞船经过了特殊改装也一样。  
对方的主机无法连接……根据那些星联的混蛋设立的保护法，未经双方同意，对接口不可被单方系统操作断开，所以现在只剩下手动拆除链接一条路可走。而现在内部的锁已经被能量云笼罩，所以只能冒险去外部。  
一条路，两个结果。  
要么成功，要么死。  
若是后者……说到底，死亡也不过是一扇门，它是最不须恐惧的。  
越到此时，他的思维越清晰：他怎会认为可以给克拉克处于吊桥上的依存感回以爱情的许诺？他甚至未必能活。  
只希望克拉克·肯特会驾驶他的飞船。  
“剩余时间。”  
“25分钟，先生。”  
“给我做出路线和方案，目标：舱体外部强制截断，对接解除。”  
强大的智能使AI在仅仅一分钟之内就计算出了解决路线，而其中的大部分时间都花在了对周边情况的扫描上。  
布鲁斯扭头避开光源，睁眼，仍旧无法视物。他在多年前习惯了黑暗，而现在，他可能也得熟悉一下这陌生的纯白。  
“此次计算由于信息限制，只对舱内进行了规划。到达舱外后需重新计算。”AI首先提醒道。“请先向两点钟方向前进3.7步距。”  
布鲁斯试探着转向两点钟，开动了最小功率的推进器。因为什么都看不见，他只能一边依靠着系统的指挥，一边凭记忆行事。  
腰上的绳子拉紧又松开，一步距，两步距……最后一步时他向前伸出手臂，谨慎地触摸到金属的舱壳。此处距离能量云必定极近，因他能感受到炙热的温度穿透了宇航服。汗水混进泪水划过脸颊，流入领口。  
他摸到一个带把手的小型圆盘。  
“这是什么？”布鲁斯问。  
“右侧门安全锁。您可以直接开右侧备用小门到达舱外。”  
布鲁斯没有犹豫，用力抓住把手转动锁盘，随着“咔”的一声和舱壁夹层中气流的涌动，小型备用门的门轴被调整为可用状态。  
AI没有提醒，于是布鲁斯就向内拉开了门，再顺着门的轮廓转身钻出舱内。外界的温度略低少许，但可怕的能量云的热量仍影响到了这里的气温。布鲁斯感到自己脚底几乎有了积水。  
他正在轻微而缓慢地脱水。  
“正在重新计算……”这次的速度更快，“请向您的左侧行走两步距，再转向十一点方向行走三步距，随后三点方向行走十七步距。”  
布鲁斯依言顺着带弧度的外壳行走。温度重新升高，他距离对接口又近了。  
“还剩十九分钟。”AI在他走到指定地点时提醒。“将在向一点钟方向行走九点八六步距后启用奥米拉激光束。”  
奥米拉……奥米拉和蓄电池碰撞的理论结果是碰撞面被能量膜包裹的可控爆炸。这会是一个完美的计划。  
AI不需要回答，所以布鲁斯直接闭着眼走向对接口。目不能视增强了他的触觉，他感受到身上的贴身衣物已经被温热的汗水浸透，湿哒哒地贴在躯体上。  
但意外无处不在。  
突然，一阵没有丝毫征兆就爆发的能量波造成了舱体猛烈的震动，并把虽有防备但不起效果的布鲁斯一下子掀飞，在真空中来回翻滚。他的头撞在了头盔上。剧痛爆发，头晕恶心以及紊乱的思绪让布鲁斯意识到自己可能得了轻度脑震荡。  
他头疼。  
“警报！”  
“韦恩先生！”  
“韦……”  
电脑的声音在意识中模糊，许久后方才恢复清晰。布鲁斯缓过神，忍痛回应。“怎么了。”  
“您的安全绳被对方飞船的侧翼残片割断，且因能量波的冲击而远离原地。请启用推进器。”  
布鲁斯的眼前不再是一片净白，而是变得更加糟糕，混乱的三原色光点肆意闪烁，仿佛坏掉的显示屏。他急促地呼吸两下，再吐出一口气。  
“还剩十分钟，先生。”  
他根据AI的指示调整了方向，开启推进器冲了过去。十分钟时间听着短暂，但事实上仍然绰绰有余；只需要赶到对接口开一枪，一切都能解决。  
“剩余距离？”  
“九十七步距。”  
这够远，但超前的技术让布鲁斯在两分钟之内赶到了十步距之内。当他继续前进时，他却感觉到一股强大的阻力。  
AI在五秒后以波澜不惊的平静语气回应：“能量波形成斥力场，需加大推动力。提示：由于作用力过大，可能无法靠近指定地点。”  
布鲁斯用脑门轻轻撞了一下头盔，以此缓解自己的头晕。“加大推动力。”  
他没有理会提示，毕竟他没有选择。  
“是，先生。”  
AI语声未落，一股更为强大的喷射动力就产生出反作用力，与前方阻拦的能量波发生了猛烈的冲撞。这场碰撞同时对布鲁斯的后背和前胸造成压迫。  
布他咬牙咽下从喉咙口溢出来的腥甜血气，紧闭双眼，下令：“继续加大功率！”  
功率加大，推进器短暂地占了上风。他开始艰难地向前移动。七步距，六步距……  
随着他的靠近，能量波又压过了推动力。  
“继续加大。”  
血终究流出了嘴边，布鲁斯稍微缓了缓神。不知不觉，他进入了奇异的绝对镇静之中，所有纷杂的思绪与恼人的疼痛都暂时被抽离。包括身体，包括感情。  
他全神贯注。  
“继续加大。”  
“继续……”  
“已达到最大功率，先生。”终于，AI做出了提醒。  
无法继续？不。  
克拉克的影子在他心中一闪而过，想都没想，最后一条指令脱口而出。  
“对克拉克·乔瑟夫·肯特开放全部飞船权限，优先级设为最高。他醒后告诉他驾驶的注意事项。喷射器自爆，推进至终段。”  
“是，少爷。”AI忠实地遵从指令。  
推进器的自爆在宇宙中悄无声息，寂静如渺小尘埃，绚烂如恒星银河。一瞬间爆发的巨大能量提供了最后的动力。布鲁斯成功冲破了能量波，到达指定的地点，并在极度的头晕目眩和意识恍惚下没有一丝停顿地抬起右手。  
启用激光……  
准备……  
发射激光！  
他以惊人的准确度炸断了对接口的链接锁。随着亮蓝色光芒以千百倍于前的亮度彻底爆发，“坎多”号的残骸终于随着危机一起远离。大部分失去载体的能量被膜层限制着稳定地消逝，但仍有极少量释放出来的能量波缓慢又不可阻挡地将布鲁斯向外推去。  
他成功了。  
意识坠入深渊，布鲁斯安静地，无声息地，无人知晓地昏迷着，向空旷的宇宙深处，飘去。  
  
布鲁斯突然醒来，头疼得像被太空车撞了一样。他默默感知自身的情况。  
右手从桡骨到手指全断，身上断了两根肋骨，胯骨骨裂。  
轻伤。  
布鲁斯睁开眼，花了不少时间才恢复视力。他看到头顶色调温和的乳白色的舱顶，而恢复液的特殊芳香则钻进了他的鼻腔。  
这里是治疗室。有人救了他。  
无视身上的疼痛，布鲁斯略微从恢复液中抬起了上半身，审视周围，却没有看到人……  
不，有一个人。  
克拉克正背靠治疗舱坐在地板上一动不动，浑身肌肉放松，垂着脑袋，睡得正香。  
布鲁斯沉默了几秒，又摆好姿势，悄悄躺了回去。  
  
克拉克从布鲁斯手里夺过胡椒瓶，顺手弯腰放到地板上，并煞有其事地解释：“《自然P》上曾警告伤员不可以食用任何刺激性食物，否则他们的伤口会长出大量的真菌。”  
“不，不存在这本杂志。以及你为什么要把胡椒拿来，如果你不认为我可以食用？”布鲁斯看着他的胡椒粉被迫与他告别，颇为郁闷地回答。当克拉克十分没诚意地点头承认，并把罐头打开递到布鲁斯手边时，他用勺子铲起一勺罐头里的胡萝卜蔬菜汤，送到嘴里吞咽下去。  
此时距离他出舱把“坎多”号一脚踢开已经过了一个星期。恢复液修复了他断成三截的肋骨条，但他的胯骨和手指头们仍旧处于罢工状态。要想完全恢复，他还得在床上躺个三四天。  
克拉克后来告诉他，当他急急忙忙地冲出房间时，他正处在一个恍惚的半梦半醒的状态。而当那极为刺眼的能量流爆发时，他愣是给闪清醒了。  
“我当时被吓了一跳，然后发现你不在屋里。我想一定是你发现了危险……我不能接受让你一个人出去面对，虽然我这几天下来敢确定你不是个普通的有钱人，但我对我的太空行走技巧亦是颇有信心。”  
“一开始我被拦在了出舱口。AI说我没有开门的权限，但几分钟后它就改口说你把飞船的最高权限向我开启了。我……总之我打开门，追着你的宇航服AI，把你拉回来泡进了恢复液。接着我又撑了一会，就睡着了。我打赌我以后绝对不会再喝酒。”  
布鲁斯从恢复舱里出来时，克拉克对布鲁斯解释说。  
而那天发生的另一件事，却以不了了之结局。克拉克没有再提起过他的“爱”，而他们之间的相处也仍旧是再正常不过的友情。  
布鲁斯不知道这是否是一件好事。在危机中他已经决定除去无谓的感情。他无法判断其中有多少来自被迫相依所带来的错觉，不觉得脱离危机后这份感情还能延续，更不认为他们有必要将简单的友谊复杂化……  
然此事仍旧难免频频引他心中悸动。  
他原以为自己不会为他人的爱慕而为难的，布鲁斯·韦恩被誉为哥谭的“凯撒”，可从不是因为他能掌控哥谭。“所有男人的女人，所有女人的男人”才是他鼎鼎大名的由来。  
但克拉克·肯特，布鲁斯知道他与众不同。  
  
时间转回现在。布鲁斯正不得不躺在床上养他的骨头，而克拉克则负责帮他举着罐头。部分食材新鲜的已经用完，只能吃罐头了。好在韦恩集团的秘制罐头做得相当不错，营养价值比新鲜的还高，至于口味……比布鲁斯本人做得好。  
之前布鲁斯一度坚持要把东西放在桌子上让他自己来盛，然后他的左手和左手里的勺子就齐心协力地把盘子顶到了床底下。  
对于克拉克的帮助，布鲁斯一方面对他表示感谢，一方面倒确实略有尴尬。不过两天的拒绝，两天的犹豫，与三天的自我安慰后，他习惯了。  
他用勺子又挖出一块土豆，询问道：“你不吃午饭吗？”  
“等我把你搞定了。”克拉克回答，同时问：“晚上来份格莱斯肉酱吗？我会加糖。真不知道你怎么这么喜欢甜食。”  
“你来决定……有时候我怀疑我雇佣了一名厨师，克拉克。”布鲁斯呼出一口气。  
“哦，我可不这么认为。首先你没有付我工资，其次，我只是在阻止你对无辜厨房的邪恶谋杀计划……我是说你到底为什么会认为鸡蛋要直接用手指在蛋壳上抓出五个洞，让蛋清和蛋黄自由流进高压锅里的？”克拉克毫不客气。  
“别提这个了。”布鲁斯头疼地止住话题。  
“啊哈，没问题。”克拉克先是弯弯嘴角，再低下头藏住自己的表情，他甚至拿手捂住了嘴。布鲁斯觉得他想对那次厨房事故表达嘲笑已经很久了。  
“你在笑。别遮着。”布鲁斯伪装出无力的恼火，加重语气，以假意责备克拉克。  
“布鲁斯，你没有看见我的表情，当然……也没有听见我笑，所以我不在笑。”克拉克一番强词夺理之后用手揉了揉脸，保持着一个克制的微笑抬起头，眨了眨他漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
“我当然也观察到了你的肢体的微动作，所以你在笑。”布鲁斯拿出事实来反驳。  
他竟不反感这无谓的论辩。  
克拉克咳嗽两声。“好吧！你厉害。呃……那么最近飞船的航行有什么情况吗？”  
“除了燃料确实在被消耗，我甚至无法判断我们在移动。当然也没有意外发生，一切正常。”  
克拉克点点头，给布鲁斯递过去一个剥好的橘子。“是个‘正常’消息。”  
布鲁斯用左手接过桔子，干脆地一口咬下半个，并神奇地没有溅出桔子汁。“我想你可以自己问AI，你会得到任何你的问题的回答。”  
“我知道你给我开放的权限，这我还没有谢谢你。但你才是飞船的主人，布鲁斯，这是你的飞船。还有……嗯，你要再来个桔子吗？我在想要不要把桔子上的丝也剥掉。”  
“不用了。”布鲁斯说。他本想说他不需要道谢，但这话整句地说出口，反显得太重礼节。  
“我也记得这些东西有利于身体健康。这些白色的丝。”  
“……我是指我不需要再来一个桔子。你什么时候吃午饭？”布鲁斯扭头看着克拉克再次提醒，并把剩下的半个桔子塞进嘴里，用手指抹掉了嘴唇上的桔子汁。  
克拉克见此敲了敲床边的墙壁，从打开的隐藏夹层里抽了两张纸递到布鲁斯手里。布鲁斯接过纸巾，简单地擦了擦手，把废纸扔到了床另一边的地板上。地面适时地裂开一条缝隙，清理了垃圾。  
等他擦完手后，克拉克看着手里剥好的桔子，建议：“你看我都剥好了……你张个嘴，来一瓣一口吃了？然后我去你的厨房里用胡椒粉给自己的美味午饭加点调料。”  
布鲁斯咬下了送到嘴边的一瓣桔子。而克拉克两口把剩下的大半个桔子吃掉，冲着布鲁斯露出一个桔子味的笑容。  
他们配合得太好了点。布鲁斯突然想到。  
“那么我要去解决我的能量摄入了，布鲁斯。对了，你会不会感觉有点……无趣，或者类似无所事事，以至于只能随便想些……也许没有意义的但又一直重复的内容？”克拉克问。  
“你指什么？”他被舌底的干渴击中，一如咽下了夹着燃料渣的碎钢片。有一刻他简直认为克拉克窥探了他的内心。  
克拉克简短地坦白。“我得说……我们还没有好好聊过。”  
布鲁斯看着克拉克，藏下心中被激起的波澜。“你是对的。”  
“呼……”克拉克长长地叹气。静默片刻，他笑了笑：“只是闲聊。那么……我去收拾一下东西。”  
“好。”他听到自己回答。  
克拉克把空罐头扔进了地板里藏着的垃圾处理器中，而他本人则向门外走去。  
布鲁斯看着他暂时离开，缓缓吐出一口气。  
  
TBC.


	4. Eve

克拉克暂离房间，布鲁斯开始梳理心绪。平心而论，布鲁斯并不对克拉克做出极端事件的可能性抱以担忧。他现在所了解的克拉克有着一颗热情而鲜活，又克制而敏锐的心，何况，是克拉克·肯特再次救下布鲁斯·韦恩的命。  
他们相识时日尚少，但绝对封闭的狭小空间将这段共处无限拉长，每一分钟的点滴都是二人的全部，他们未必有未来，但一定有现在；因此，现在无比珍贵。  
布鲁斯已经知道克拉克总是个贴心的朋友。他仍将自己的行为约束在友人的范畴中，但对现在的珍重却将他们相处时所有朦胧的点滴尽数放大。他靠近时的吸气与嗅闻，他手指的弯曲与伸直……每一次眼神的交汇，都将是一次心照不宣的表达。  
这反复挑战他理性的底线。他依赖数十年的理智告诉他，爱不是必需品，不要误认吊桥，不要将过度依赖看作爱意，不要将一时犹疑化作永恒的痛楚……他的理智甚至告诉他，别随意放下对生人的怀疑。即便到了现在，他心中依旧隐隐怀有无由的忧虑。  
但他的理性无法告诉他，他们为何不能结为伴侣。  
他只是焦躁地期盼着航行的结束。  
他每每从无梦的睡眠中辗转清醒，灌下一管晨间治疗药剂，再依靠自身胯骨的恢复程度来判断时间。头顶的苍白金属与昨日别无二样，身下的床铺仍旧冰冷而空旷。那么早晨是先看一眼航行数据，还是先与声音是合成机械风格的AI聊起历史上的今天八号星环保守党和自由民打成了什么样……又有什么本质上的差异呢？  
午饭过后的骨头欢快地呻吟。它们告诉布鲁斯它们通通和完好的骨头接上了缝，于是布鲁斯让一成不变的一天发生了一点变化。  
他翻身下床，一个踉跄后扶住墙壁，静静体会身上的骨头重新适应承重的过程。过了一会儿，他直起身，缓慢地向着舷窗挪去，向外遥望。  
是黑暗。  
布鲁斯用指节敲了敲玻璃，再重重地用手掌拍击那透明但又切实存在的平面。想要逃出这片黑域的渴望从未像此刻这般强烈，强烈到从骨髓里透出磷磷的幽焰，与燃烧的碳灰。  
从倒影里他看见克拉克站在门口。他以出奇的冷静对他邀约。“我们去控制室。”  
  
距离上次布鲁斯去控制室已经过了许久。他在他的座位上坐下。  
他命令AI重新对四周的星空进行扫描。而这一次则已暗能量为主。通过对暗能量分布特性的分析，他至少可以根据经验对自己所在的大致位置进行猜测。尽管……这还是不会对脱困起到直接的效果。  
随后他打开飞船结构图。十天前被强制炸断的对接口依旧以蓝色的线条特别标亮。他放大了那片区域，并启用外置成像仪。  
炸得很干净。切面平整，光滑，且正如他当时所计算的，不曾对他的飞船造成任何损伤，就像一场完美的外科手术。  
而坎多号，已经彻底消失。  
布鲁斯对着切口静坐，克拉克站在他身边，语气里饱含真诚的赞美，与些许安慰。“你做得非常出色，你救了我们两个。”  
“你救了我两次。”  
“我……”克拉克卡住了。他吐了口气，神色默认。“也许……算扯平吗？哪有这样算的。”克拉克小声喃喃。他将目光转移到圆台中央的投影上，脸色产生了些许变化，一如见到火舌从壁炉里向地毯伸出了末梢。  
“不过我还没有对你正式地道谢，布鲁斯。从一开始你允许我留在你的飞船上，到之前你对我开放的权限，和现在你给我的机会。”  
这叫布鲁斯一瞬间警觉起来，虽说他也没弄清自己在紧张什么。  
“理应道谢的人是我。”布鲁斯截过话头。源头成谜的不安在心底壮大，和坚实的厚冰墙一起崩落出细小的碎块。“你在一开始施以援手，不久前第二次将我救回，并……照顾我多日。”与自己的飞船告了别，还大有可能陪着一个中年的、无趣的、不懂感激的男人一起葬身宇宙。  
克拉克摇摇头，身体前倾，看上去要把手搭到布鲁斯肩膀上。“是你救了自己，布鲁斯。”他说，语调温柔到与春日微风中的野花无甚差距。随后，他看着结构图上亮蓝的对接口，表情走过一段漫长又崎岖的犹豫，最终停留在小心翼翼的终点上。  
“我想……也许你应该叫醒我，那一天。那样我们可以一起出去，你的绳子断掉，或者你的喷射器自爆后，我都可以更及时地接住你。或许你都不会被逼到……这样自杀式的道路上去。我不该喝酒的，对不起，布鲁斯。”  
“在这件事上你完完全全没有一丁点错误。”布鲁斯皱眉。  
“但那是我的飞船引发的问题。如果我这些年有一次升级了我的飞船防护罩，它都可能不会被宇宙垃圾击破，但凡我能这样选择……这不是我的错，好吧，这不是我的错，它不是……我……我不希望看着你在我面前痛苦而孤寂地失去生命，而我无能为力。”  
“布鲁斯，你就这样的对死亡没有一点迟疑吗？我看得出你不畏惧死亡，但我看不出你有多珍视自己的生命。拜托，布鲁斯，给我一点面子，告诉我……告诉我你还想活着。”克拉克的声音颤抖起来，在这一刻他倏然显出了过度的后怕与恳求。  
“我当然想活着，你不该质疑这一点。”布鲁斯严厉地说。他无法控制地严厉。眼前这向他祈求的蓝眼睛男人让他一阵陌生，而他更不愿接受的是，这些改变有一丝一毫是因为对他的爱而诞生的。  
克拉克一怔，苦笑。“对不起。我相信你，请允许我用上‘当然相信’。”他干脆地道歉。这时他又让布鲁斯倍感熟悉了。他不禁怀疑克拉克是否曾见证其他人的死亡，从而导致了他在此处的敏感。“你是个伟大的人，人格上你是英雄。”克拉克说。  
“我不是。”  
克拉克耸肩。谈话一时陷入冷场，正好他看见立体投影开始闪烁，于是对克拉克发出邀请：“来看看新的数据。”  
克拉克微微颔首，快速把脸上的笑撤掉，并换上聚精会神。“这是什么数据？”  
“暗能量密度分析图。”布鲁斯把数据表放出来，顺便生成了模拟图。图中央是一个长方形的几何体，看起来像个玩具积木块。以几何体为中心，密度不均的点铺散开来，越向外，整体趋势越密集，最终形成一个半密闭的不规则球体。  
他指着图中央的方形轮廓，“我们的飞船。”接着，他把手指移动到球壳上，停顿了两秒。  
“我早该知道……”他喃喃一句，加大音量，“一个折叠球。”  
“折叠球？这是纯理论的、从未有过实例也没被完全论证的空间折叠现象！空间翻转为闭合曲面，这正是扫描的亚光无限延伸也无法触碰到任何实体的原因？”克拉克压低声音，加快语速。  
“我们证实了它的存在。看边缘能量密度，太高了，只能是折叠的‘压痕’。”  
克拉克默默点头，重归平静。“我想你是对的。”他说。“那么……我们还能做什么吗？或许我的知识已经落后，但据我所知，理论上的唯一出路也就只有一直前进罢了。我们正在这么做。”  
“你是对的。”布鲁斯说。“我们正航行在正确的道路上。”  
他们开始了一轮静默的对视，并分别在对方的眼神里读懂了无奈与坚定。最后，他们一同笑起来。先是克拉克在笑，再是布鲁斯被感染得略弯了嘴角。  
忽然间气氛无限地缓和，绷紧的皮筋松弛，压弯的钢条复原，火花熄灭，暗流暂停；然而两人都无比清楚，烟花要释放，海水要奔涌。一番你来我往的道谢过后，重头戏即将登场。  
“看来我们出去之后，得向上面汇报这里有个折叠球。”克拉克低声说道。“我有没有说过……我试了飞船植物园的巴旦木上嫁接蔷薇和玫瑰？”  
“你现在说了。”  
“嗯……是的。”克拉克点点头。“你会不会觉得这有点无聊……之类的。”  
“我只觉得这可能会引起基因危机。”  
“它愚蠢吗？”克拉克问。与此同时，一个双唇抿紧的瞬间在他脸上一闪而逝。  
不等布鲁斯作出回答，他就赶紧切入了正题。布鲁斯得说这就是一个不那么蠢的选择，因为他刚准备回答一个“是的”。  
“嗯，你看我这里有不少类似于对话和抉择的小游戏，另外我想……”克拉克迟疑了一下，“我们还可以借此机会说点事。”他的脊背慢慢从宽大的椅背中脱离，向前探出半个身子。他的手肘撑在膝盖上，双手十指交叉，指间因紧握而泛起青白，又缓缓松开。  
布鲁斯听到自己的心脏突然格外有力的搏动了两下，而他的嘴和他的声带一起做出了一个应答。苦涩而刺激的燃料味又从舌底开始扩散。  
“是的，我们需要谈一谈。”这一个提示，就已经揭开所有伪装的假面。克拉克·肯特爱他，克拉克·肯特亲口承认。  
而他知道克拉克·肯特将要和他聊一些让他难以决断、犹豫甚深的内容了。  
克拉克打量了他两秒，认真像是要把他的每一根胡茬和头发丝都记在心里。他忽然舒展眉毛，说：“别紧张，布鲁斯。游戏规则不难，而游戏的难度……只要熟练了也很简单。”  
但在爱情上，不存在熟练可言。  
他调整状态道：“你让我以为我对游戏一无所知。”闲聊和他的呼吸控制让他重获平静与理智。  
克拉克耸耸肩：“很抱歉。那么你想玩点什么？智力游戏，运气游戏还是神秘的小游戏？”  
“你冗长的形容词已经暴露了你的意向，克拉克。”  
克拉克松开交错握着的双手。他看上去和像雪夜壁炉旁坐在熊皮软椅里讲故事的老诗人一个模样，尽管星际时代，这种诗人只存在于旧地的画册之中。  
“那么……”他深深地吸了一口气，眼神移开又移回。“这将是一个有关孤独的国王的游戏。”  
他做了停顿，陷入短暂的沉思。再开口时，他用上念诵十四行诗的华美语调。  
“这是多么盛大的加冕，这又是多么盛大的婚礼！我亲爱而尊贵的国王陛下，您感觉如何？”他看着布鲁斯的眼睛，绞住手指撑在下颌，向他发问。  
布鲁斯意识到游戏已经开始。至少他现在知道自己扮演的角色是“国王”……可婚礼？克拉克扮演的角色难道是王后？  
这种猜想叫他一阵战栗。  
“感觉很好。”他思索着回答。  
“您可以叫我肯特，”克拉克认真地说，“能辅佐您的统治是我的荣幸。”  
“……多谢？”  
“请您谨记以下信条，虔诚而不迂腐盲从，亲民却要保持距离，强大但也适度收敛，富有同时铭记谦逊。”克拉克说。布鲁斯推测这就是提示，分别有关宗教、人民、军事与财富。这是否别有内含，他并不知晓。  
他尽可能地沉浸到游戏中，同时按捺下自己对于克拉克“借此机会说点事”的担忧。但若是一定要深究到底……他想他确已有了决断。  
“好的。”他说。  
“那么，我新晋的国王陛下，作为您的宫廷管家，请让我向您展示我鞠躬时的腰能弯得多低。”说到这一句，一丝笑意从克拉克的唇边飞速滑过。游戏的主持者自己小幅度地摇头。  
“不用了。”布鲁斯否定地接下这句话，同时为自己把克拉克的角色错认作王后在心里叹气。那股战栗消去了，更加隐秘的颤抖感又翻上心头，仿佛比起王后的虚无缥缈，贴身佐官确实更加亲密、实在而贴乎实际。  
“我是总愿意为您如此的。”克拉克快速过掉这句话。他顿了一顿，“您的王后告诉你，对敌人的退让过多会使得我们的国家软弱，请问您该怎么回复您的王后？外交还是征伐？”  
“我的王后？”  
“您当然有。她的名字是……”克拉克拖长了尾音，用眼神示意布鲁斯。尽管不太理解克拉克这类“文人”的弯弯绕绕，布鲁斯还是很快反应过来：需要给“王后”起名。  
“她的名字是哥谭。”他没有迟疑。  
“请问您该怎么回复您的王后哥谭？”哥谭即使在星际时代也是极为出名的都市。实在难为了克拉克没有对“王后哥谭”表现出任何的嘲笑。不过布鲁斯也知道他不是那种无聊的人。  
“外交。”布鲁斯选择。  
克拉克点点头。“这是一条道路。”他又接着问：“请问您想用金线还是普通的线来缝制您的王后的衣袍？这分别为不同的人所偏爱。”  
他从克拉克的话语中本能感觉到一种引发触动的共感与暗示，金银与尘土，表象与实质……种种选择永远会伴随一个韦恩整整一生。可克拉克又在试着表达些什么？  
“金线。”他说。  
“红衣主教希望王室质朴，但光鲜亮丽更能讨得民心。”克拉克说，而布鲁斯确实总是明白光鲜亮丽是多么能获得那浮于湖光水色之上的粼粼波动的喜爱。就像容貌，它能遮掩灵魂的颜色。  
他禁不住思考克拉克是主教还是“民心”。  
“泥土的芬芳飘散在空中，春天的讯息由白雀传来，而鹿肉的香味在每个人心中。我的陛下，您的王后想要参加狩猎。请问您介意吗？”  
“是的，我介意。”  
“您的王后认为您在过度担心她的安全，正在房间里抱怨婚姻的枷锁，她的碎碎念真是夸张。也许她并不那么爱你？”  
“也许。”布鲁斯用两个音节回答了这个问题。他为哥谭恍了恍神，一时想起了游戏之外。随即他补充：“不。我不这么认为。她爱我。”  
克拉克低下头，他又把手指交叉到一起。  
“您的王后退让一步。她希望您能和她一同去狩猎。但我要提醒陛下，狩猎随时会取走您的性命，它比黑夜更恶毒，比魔鬼更危险。”  
“那么我便陪她去狩猎。”  
“狩猎随时会取走您的性命。”克拉克加重语气重复。“而您的肯特不希望您踏入死亡的黑渊。他希望您珍惜自己的生命。”  
“我意已决，而我已对我的生命抱以十足的珍视。”布鲁斯顺着克拉克的风格，回以坚决的话语。这让克拉克无法再质疑。他只得进入下一个环节。  
“您的法官被一个下流女人所纠缠。请问王室要帮助法官解决这个问题吗？”  
“法官是怎样的人。”布鲁斯问。“他为什么会接触到下流的女人。”  
“哦，我的陛下。这是您的法官，我并不清楚。”  
“帮助他。”布鲁斯决定。游戏越发奇怪。有些桥段毫无用处，有些问题又暗含隐喻。也许这就是克拉克要的，他在通过游戏提问，并把真正的问题藏在问题的海洋之中。  
“您的肯特做了个噩梦，梦里说全知全能必不存于此世。我们是不是该向教会忏悔？”克拉克又问。  
“我可以直接对宫廷管家肯特明说，国王对上帝没有信仰吗？”  
“可以。”克拉克说。“肯特内心亦是常常悄然自语：宗教为人送去平静，又往往摧毁了通往天堂或地狱之外的阶梯。”  
“比如通向宇宙的阶梯。宇宙在上帝的辖区之外。”布鲁斯明言。“它并不改变人类对死亡的恐惧，而只是以欺骗去劝慰迷失的意志。如果一定要崇拜一样东西，那就崇拜灵魂与生命。”  
“国王的一番话让肯特若有所思。他意识到国王崇尚着人类之灵，万物之母。”克拉克的语气无甚波澜，似乎忽视了布鲁斯语言中的现实意味。他平静地说：“但接踵而至的流言蜚语转移了肯特的主意。他听说王国的法官被人发现醉倒在了酒桶里，而国王付了钱去遮掩此事。”  
布鲁斯敢打赌克拉克在转移话题。而回避本身就存在意义。他回答：“是的，国王如此做了。”  
“肯特知道有时他与国王的意见相左。但他既没有倾慕的侍女，亦没有相熟的友人。他无人可以倾诉，于是他渴求国王的垂怜，他渴求……亲吻国王的指尖。”  
反复的隐藏与周旋过后，先投降的却是游戏的发起者。他先大胆提问，再抬起头，将凝固的期盼倾注于布鲁斯的脸庞。他的大胆与真诚，莽撞与热切，皆炽如烈阳。  
这终于让布鲁斯为难起来，好在他已经在几个问题的思考时间里找到了自己将要说出口的答案。  
“国王暂且无法施肯特以垂怜。他谨记肯特的劝言，与人亲近却保持距离。”这是克拉克的第二条提示，布鲁斯用这句话来回答他。一阵燃烧的苦痛的颤栗滑进他的脊背，顺着尾椎穿刺至足尖。  
克拉克半张着嘴，勉强地咧咧嘴角，随后飞快地躲回若无其事的微笑里。他语气难免低落：“肯特为此悲痛，但他牢牢遵守自己的职责。他踏入秘密的花园，遍览芳草，寻得一株未放的玫瑰。他将玫瑰种在镶嵌金边的花瓶之中，告诉国王，任何时候国王想要谈起他们的感情，便请纡尊摘下这朵尚且稚嫩而懵懂的玫瑰，用纯净天然的花瓣装饰金银的世俗胸针。”  
“不，肯特。国王对他说，”布鲁斯倾身向前，“国王并非不愿接受一段纯真的感情，但在这世界里，存在着作为王后的哥谭。”在克拉克的眼睛被惊诧的喜悦点亮前，他加快语速：“而他相信，在某个世界某个地点，他们无须忧虑于此，因他们正面临更巨大的挑战。在生存与死亡的抉择面前，任何人的单体都绝对渺小。”  
“于是人们愿意在死亡面前享受生命？”  
“于是人们愿意挑战死亡。”布鲁斯道。他看着克拉克的表情一点点变得严肃而沉重，其中忽然弥漫出一股绵长的苦涩。  
“人们用感情挑战死亡吗？”克拉克轻声问。  
“不是。感情是感情，死亡是死亡。”  
克拉克深深看了他一眼，勾起嘴角，湛蓝双眼反映灯光。那股苦涩缓缓散去，快得爽利，又慢得叫人煎熬且担心。  
但他终于笑起来，笑得纯粹而简单，真诚而快活。  
“红衣主教听说了您的话语，他为确保您信守着教会的忠贞条约，便用火焰检验您的身躯，以验证您的信仰。您的侍从于火中随您而去，史书无名。您的死亡开启了教会的黄金时代，而您的名字流传世间，正象征着所谓冰冷的虔诚。”  
“但您的子嗣传承了您的意志。教会终被推翻，人类劈开笼罩天幕的烈火荆棘，探索出属于自己的道路。”  
在为游戏画上句号的过程中，克拉克坚持一眨不眨地睁着眼凝视布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯从面无表情，被盯到逐渐变到同样开始微笑。他惊讶于自己也会笑，怀疑着自己发笑的模样是否古怪；同时，他更加清楚地明白，他们之间的情形已然明朗。  
最后，克拉克笑出声音。他的笑意温柔又克制，虹膜蓝如冰海，冰层下燃烧着金红的熔岩，外壳不息地崩解剥离，片片破碎，滚落坍塌；热量扑面而来，又转瞬间融进温热的海水。  
于是布鲁斯也笑出声。他的手跨过桌面，被克拉克的手握住。  
忽然间一切紧张四散而去，就连方才的试探都显得过分慎重而可笑。感情漫漫地融化上升，汇聚成一池柔暖的温糖水，将整个房间灌满了。他们发现彼此的表情活像两个初次接触感情的傻瓜，空气里全都是各种各样千奇百怪的惊喜和惊吓，从通风口刮走，又从某个不知名的秘密角落源源不断地涌现。  
他们漂浮在无穷无尽的宇宙中，漂浮在远离文明社会的隔绝中，握住彼此的手，并不为了在困境中取暖，而只为了不将彼此丢失。  
“你爱我。”布鲁斯说。  
“是的，布鲁斯……是的。”克拉克道。“我只有你，我也只要你。我爱你。我永远爱你……以后我们就在一起，我们离开这里，离开黑域，永远在一起。”  
爱情，它冷酷到甜蜜。  
“我也爱你。”布鲁斯说。  
  
“你管这叫重返百年前？”布鲁斯问。  
“我管这叫重返三百年前。”克拉克答。  
此时又是三天过去，克拉克悠闲地躺进床上软绵绵的被子窝里，旁边就是姿态放松但与克拉克保持了半米的安全距离的布鲁斯。天花板上正投影着古老的平面非实体体验电影。一艘庞大而古老的船正乘风破浪，踏着黎明劈开汹涌的浪涛。可别误会，这是《纳尼亚传奇》，不是《泰坦尼克号》。  
而这里是布鲁斯自己的卧室——他实在懒得和克拉克的坚持较劲；从某种意义上来讲，布鲁斯并非前卫之人。他仍认为爱的传递需要一定的循序渐进，但克拉克更乐于一步跨到底——同住，同床，同起居；他们之间只差最后的深度沟通了。  
布鲁斯以为这过于迅速，然在宇宙中，一切都是被允许的。  
“我看这些够古老的电影也未必没有滋味。”克拉克说。“效果做得已经很有意思了。而且更重要的是故事，情节奇特。他们已经构想出穿梭平行宇宙的途径了。”  
“你在说什么？”布鲁斯不太理解。  
“穿梭平行宇宙。他们钻进那幅画里，然后就到达另一个世界，也就是平行宇宙了。这很明显，不是吗？”  
“……是。”  
克拉克满意地躺好，用手捂着嘴，藏起一个困倦的哈欠，用力闭眼再睁开，与瞌睡做殊死搏斗。藏青被子与他的皮肤之白形成极鲜明的对比；他五官的侧影明暗分明，有如雪花石膏打磨的完美艺术品。  
但他再赏心悦目，布鲁斯也要执行每日任务：尝试把他赶下床。“在你彻底睡着之前回你房间，克拉克。”  
“哦别这样……”克拉克轻声嘟囔，“有什么能比看电影更重要的事呢？就算为了电影，我也不会离开这里的。”说着，他收了收肩膀，让自己更深地陷入柔软的床垫里。  
“我会在你睡着后把你扔进地板底下的垃圾处理器里，克拉克。”布鲁斯平静地说。  
“我会在你的地板上踢出一个洞，再重返人间。”为了保持清醒，克拉克咬了自己的手指，再转过头冲着布鲁斯得意地笑。  
布鲁斯镇定自若地看电影，一面轻飘飘地回答：“你太自信了。”  
“也许。但我确实让巴旦木上开出蔷薇花了。我爱你的小实验室。”  
克拉克拿起摆在他们俩中间的那朵红玫瑰，炫耀般地递到布鲁斯面前晃了晃。“你看，它还不带刺，枝条光滑，花瓣柔软，我可以把它送给你吗？”  
“我拒绝。”布鲁斯简短地回答。“还有，你管这叫蔷薇？”  
“这是你第二次用这个句式，我得想想怎么让你用上第三次……是的，我管这叫蔷薇，你确定不要吗？”克拉克“咯咯”笑了两声，歪歪脑袋。  
“别以为我不记得你充满暗示的游戏里的隐晦且大胆又具备爱情象征的金边花瓶里的玫瑰花。”布鲁斯吐出一连串定语，叹气。“你竟然在有游戏里给我安排死亡结局，还幻想着你的国王会接受侍从肯特的求爱？”  
“万一就实现了呢，一切皆有可能。我们还有不少时间能用来谈恋爱，让我们快点进入这个阶段，我好获得足够的时间来跨进下一步：把你套牢不变心。”克拉克大言不惭。  
“下一步？在你梦里。”布鲁斯假意让嘴角上扬几个弧度，营造出虚假的甜蜜的笑容。他常用这个表情蒙混过关，并以此赚得盛誉，和无数真真伪伪的浪漫绯闻。  
不过这句话或者这个表情似乎有点令克拉克受伤。布鲁斯不自在地补上一声干咳。  
“好吧。”克拉克低声哼哼，用不明语言来了一句自言自语，随后挑起眉毛，似笑非笑地说：“让我们好好看电影。两个大男人整天在这里纠结别扭，我都看不过去了。再这样下去我们要开始‘你跳我跳’了。”  
布鲁斯惊讶地瞪了克拉克一眼。“你以为是谁在主动大谈爱情的？”  
“难道不是你吗？我向着多变的月亮发誓，你要是改变主意，我就立刻把话题切换到星际大战和联合舰队首席重选上。”克拉克故作惊讶，假意摇头，就像这都是布鲁斯的原因似的。  
据说拒绝一个人的求爱平均需要三点七次的正式拒绝，而平均百分之七十的人没能狠心拒绝这么多次——在他们的伴侣其实并不太讨厌的前提下。他现在仅仅达成了一次正式的拒绝，和若干次小型拒绝。  
布鲁斯这样想着，没有理会克拉克。这直接导致克拉克得寸进尺，悄悄翻了个身，滚到他身边，微妙地间隔了不到一分米的距离。他俩的衣服都快碰上了，布鲁斯甚至能闻到从克拉克身上传来的淡淡的气味，不包含任何非自然成分的、人体本身的极其细弱的味道。  
“请‘滚’回你原来的位置，克拉克。”布鲁斯从翻动的情绪海洋里把冷静揪出来，命令它作出回答。  
克拉克偏过头，侧着脸看了看布鲁斯，眉梢挂着一缕明晃晃的得意。接着他又把头转向另一边……他还是不动……很好，布鲁斯听到了一声该死的哈欠，而身边的男人一下子瘫下来，浑身放松，腿微微弯起，眼看就要睡着。  
忍无可忍跃出情绪的海面，推动布鲁斯伸脚伸手，一同试图把克拉克从床上抠下去，扔到床底下。  
克拉克吓得睁开眼，自觉连滚两个轱辘翻下床，转而紧张地问：“你的骨头没事吧？我挺重的！别把你手指头再推骨折了！”  
布鲁斯愣了一愣，气势骤减，只得辩解道：“我不是脆玻璃娃娃，克拉克。”  
“不，你是钢铁甜心。”克拉克啪叽倒地，声音从床边的地上传来。  
布鲁斯捏着枕头边的玫瑰花柄，一个轻快的甩手腕，就让玫瑰准确地落到了克拉克脸上。地上瞬时间传来一声夸张的惨叫。  
克拉克的脸从床边探出半个，委屈但又有一丝狡黠和快活作为点缀的蓝眼睛正属于露出的部分。“真是绝情。”他说。“我申请回归我的被窝王座。”  
“不行，克拉克。回你房间。”布鲁斯坚决地命令。  
“为什么不行呢？”克拉克问。  
“你根本不知道这意味着什么。”布鲁斯低声快速说。  
“那就告诉我，拜托了，钢铁甜心先生。”克拉克说着就站起身，随后弯下腰，手臂撑在床边，右手手指之间夹着一朵玫瑰。这朵娇艳的花吸引了布鲁斯的注意——要么就是他不想直视克拉克的脸。“再这样纠结下去我们两个就真的幼稚到梦回童年时代了。”  
“我说过我很保守。”布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，开口。而保守者面对付与真心之人，最彻底的交流往往直指那爱人间最神圣的关系。他忽然发觉对此自己仍有一丝挣扎，不由得有些不安。同时他很清楚这份不安来自何方。  
“你，韦恩，保守。”  
“……你信吧。”  
“我不信。”  
“……你非要真实理由不可。”  
“我只是不明白。只剩这一步……我不明白为什么不行。我不是着急，但我很想知道我是否还有什么地方过于惹人厌，或者让你不满意，以至于无法接受我。这是一个情人间的问题。”  
“我怀疑你。”布鲁斯开始看着克拉克的脸，审视那张俊美的脸庞上流露出的每一分惊愕和动容，突然感受到难以启齿的痛苦与心醉的悲哀。“我无法消除对你的怀疑，尽管它毫无理由。我需要自我调节的时间，因为没有人理当接受不对等的爱情。”  
克拉克默然停了一会儿，无奈地道：“这就是我们之间像小孩子一样别扭了这么久的原因？就像你知道的过去仅仅是我真正的过去最不值一提的那部分——我不是喝醉酒就断片忘事的人，而有关你的故事你更是一个字都不和我说，这会对我爱你造成任何影响吗？当然不会。”  
说完他又长舒了一口气。“你得知道，我真正担心的是你对我半点感觉没有，只是看我在追……算了。那我可没辙了。”  
“并不是这样……”  
“那就完了嘛。”克拉克打断他，从床边探出头，眉毛扬起，表情愉快。“你真该找面镜子来，看看你的表情有多纠结。眉毛都搅到一块儿了！”  
在布鲁斯说出不要之前，天花板中突然伸出一条机械臂，一面镜子垂吊而下，摆好角度落到布鲁斯面前。  
“回去！”  
“回去！”  
两个人异口同声地下令，又都被对方给吓了一跳，便暗自发笑。他们的眼神在不经意间忽然碰到一起，于是正好不必再分开。  
镜子抖了抖，乖乖缩回天花板里。  
“你得知道……你有时候挺讨厌的。”布鲁斯摆出一副不乐的姿态，哼了一声。“把花给我。”他知道他没有理由再拒绝克拉克，他也承认，他真的已经对身边的男人交出了心。这份感情来得快速，无一处不是巧合与必然；他们结识相知，因前程渺茫不可预料，于是与彼此依偎，并愈靠愈近。他看见对方灵魂上的闪光点，那份光芒竟明亮而不刺眼。  
克拉克把玫瑰花交到布鲁斯手里。整个宇宙的浩瀚凝聚在这一朵玫瑰中。  
布鲁斯用鲜红的花瓣那末端弯起一道弧度的翘角勾住克拉克的下颌。他没有笑，他着实没有再把假笑面具戴到脸上的兴致。  
呈现在克拉克面前的脸庞不年轻也不年老，恰如其分的倦怠与历经岁月的平和装点着他钢蓝的眼瞳，眉间存有因长久忧虑而无法散去的皱痕。它犹在映现往日的思虑——这证明他确实仍抱有不消的怀疑。  
布鲁斯相信这怀疑是刻进了骨髓里的陋习，他无法想象自己能否抛掉它，他甚至无法想象自己要去抛弃常伴己身的怀疑。当然……时间还很长。至少也还能有一个多月，不是吗？  
脆弱的花瓣却卓有成效地勾住了克拉克的下巴，蓝眼睛的黑发男人轻巧地翻上床铺，在获得允许后，试探着用嘴唇碰了碰布鲁斯的额头，轻柔一如蝴蝶落于嫩黄的花蕊。  
他的手掌抚过布鲁斯的脖颈，随后顺着紧实的肌肉线条一路滑过胸口，再到小腹。他的挑逗立竿见影，手掌所到之处，布鲁斯感受到自己在燃烧。缠绵的火焰幽幽焚上躯壳，肌肤在炙热又甜腻的汗水中融化。他沉浸在泥沼般的快感里，思绪模糊，心神颤动。  
克拉克于此忽然停顿，犹犹豫豫地问：“这是不是真的太……快了？”  
好极了，急着上床的临到关头反而推三阻四。  
布鲁斯不耐地把手里的玫瑰随意扔到一边，手指扣住克拉克的后脑勺，用生茧的苍白指肚摩挲着克拉克漆黑的汗湿的头发，感受彼此胸膛中共鸣振翅的蜂鸟。“这就是我们之间像小孩子一样别扭了这么久的原因？小克拉克？”他低哑地问。  
克拉克眨了一下眼睛，“抱歉。”  
他就势低头，堵住那两瓣蔷薇般的嘴唇，让冰冷的气流在唇齿间流动，直到空气温暖而蒸腾。  
  
布鲁斯挪开搭在自己身上的胳膊，翻身下床。浑身的酸软让他差点被地上散乱的衣物绊倒。缓缓吐出一口气，他正要摸黑去一趟卫生间。克拉克仍旧躺在床上，于梦中酣然。  
就在此时，他看见一个模糊的影子立在门口的玻璃桌上，走廊的微光点亮轮廓，透射出灿金的波光。  
那瓶龙舌兰。  
怎么会在这里？  
或许是疑惑，又或许是某种神秘而焦急的、洞察而明晰的力量呼唤他前往一观。他向那儿走去。而他越靠近，就越有一股有如咒语的力量推动着瓶子摇晃打转。他的心怦怦直跳。  
啪！  
瓶子无人触碰而倒，正落在布鲁斯脚边。凛冽的酒气刺入鼻腔，酒水在地板上蜿蜒，最终构成若干醒目的巨大字母。  
“离开！”  
他悚然。  
  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以求评论吗(´•༝•`)


	5. The Shadows

布鲁斯悚然而惊，再一晃神，那瓶无端摔落的龙舌兰已是酒水杂混着泛起幽芒的玻璃碎片，散乱随性地流了一地，再看不出任何曾经形成文字的如若活物的迹象。  
他完全不敢相信自己的所见，于是宁愿相信这是自己半夜目眩。在他的身后，他终于倾心之人正安稳地躺在床上，他知道他身躯温暖而有力，足以给人无尽的慰藉。然一股莫名的寒意仍从脚底冲向布鲁斯头顶，就如黏滑的游蛇钻入衣襟。他平复呼吸，镇定心绪，听着几声窸窸窣窣的动静后，克拉克从床上直起上半身。  
他被酒瓶破碎的声音惊到，发现人已经下了床，立刻翻身下来站到地上，带着尚未清醒的迷糊几步跨到布鲁斯身边，顺便命令AI打开灯。  
“怎么了，布鲁斯？”克拉克迷惑地问，待看到地上的狼藉后，恍然：“让地板清理掉就好。你总不可能舍不得你的酒。”  
布鲁斯定定看了他一眼。怀疑那阴暗的青苔逐渐攀上心下生潮的角落，恶意期待着适合其蔓延的雨季。他厌恶自己多疑的性格，却难以避免地思绪联翩。但这怀疑暂且不针对克拉克，毕竟一个熟睡的人绝无可能使酒瓶掉落。  
“你把酒拿过来的？”他装作不经心的样子问。  
“没有啊？”克拉克一脸莫名其妙。“不是你刚才去拿的吗？”  
“我？”布鲁斯愣了愣。“不可能，我一醒就见到这瓶酒。除非我还梦游，克拉克。”  
“你梦游吗？”克拉克问。  
“很久以前。”布鲁斯答道。  
“问一下监控。”克拉克简洁地说。系统适时投出录像。画面里的布鲁斯在半夜突然下床，在房间里转了一圈后走出门，拿着酒瓶走回来，在把瓶子放在桌上时意外使瓶子滚落，随后是酒瓶碎裂……再往后看就是克拉克起来了。整个过程一气呵成，完全没有剪辑合成的痕迹。即时的监控也确实没有留给别人剪辑合成的时间。  
放完之后，克拉克摊摊手。  
布鲁斯说：“我已经治好梦游了。”  
“呃……看来你旧病复发了。船上有药品吗？我想这不是件好事。”克拉克的表情有些担心，认真而沉重地说。  
“有。但药有副作用。”布鲁斯回答。他记得自己把那些小瓶子都扔进了储藏室，控制台和休眠仓的暗格里应该各有一瓶，卧室衣橱里有两瓶。自父母去世后，晦暗的噩梦便伴随他多年，几近成为他最亲密的“伙伴”。只不过他以为药物已经将其永久治愈。  
梦游与幻觉竟然会在此时复发，这是令他完全没想到的。不知出于何种理由，他没有说出自己见到的文字。  
他转头看着克拉克，忽然间感受到一阵抽离，那昨夜落在他额头的嘴唇正抿得很紧，颜色深而红，这使得他心生陌生；他本该对其感到熟悉，这是他昨天深爱了的人。  
克拉克默然点头，眼中充满不知所措。他的手轻轻搭上布鲁斯的肩膀，这帮助他确认布鲁斯的肌肉绷得很紧，他恍惚回到了初次见面的生疏时刻，好在布鲁斯没有甩开他的手。  
“时间还早。我们再睡一会，好好休息。我不了解这些东西，但我认为良好的睡眠对九成九的病症都能起到良性效果。”克拉克建议道，声音柔和。“况且，梦游的人总是睡不好觉的。”  
布鲁斯表示赞同。他隐约产生了朦胧的预感，恍若眼前此情此景似曾相识。这种感受已经不止一次彰显自己的存在。在第一次启用坐标扫描之时，和他强行断开对接口时，他都有过类似的直觉。但真正的问题在于他无法辨别这是错觉，抑或是活跃的潜意识和过度的疑心给予他的提示。  
无论如何，半宿无梦。  
  
次日醒来时，布鲁斯发现克拉克不知何时早已清醒，正安静地躺在一边，侧身看着自己。他睁开眼，就见到克拉克一直留存的温和的笑，和湛蓝的眼中所映出的倒影。“我还在想你什么时候醒。”他坦白。“照你平时的作息来看，你睡过头整整三小时。”  
布鲁斯稍微坐起来一点，还懵着没彻底清醒。他打了个哈欠，努力撑着不要闭上沉重的眼皮。一觉醒来，一种类似沙土碎片与潮湿气流混合的预感依旧如恼人的蛛网一样，攀附在他的思维之中。他的视线时而模糊不清，呼吸又如同面覆沉重滴水的薄纱，所有阴影都急不可耐地欲要上前扼住他的喉咙。  
克拉克同样坐起来，靠近布鲁斯，给了他一个一触即分的早安吻。他嘴唇温度偏低。“我去煎几个鸡蛋，煮个西红柿汤……嗯，早餐食谱开始变得奇怪了，但我记得你喜欢吃甜食，我会加糖。上午我们做点什么？我对你的喜好还不太了解，或许可以让飞船把布景投射成阳光下的花园，我们看一会书？”  
“可以。你读什么？”  
“我正要问你这个问题。我的答案是……别让故事太科学，让他们浪漫一点，魔幻一点。我喜欢这一套，你呢？”  
“我随意。”  
“这可没意思，看来我们要读遍所有的书来探索你到底喜欢什么类型了。”克拉克从地上捡起他的大袍子套上，转头，暗藏关切地问：“你昨天晚上真的没事吗？”  
“我能处理。”布鲁斯干净利落地回答，只是内心的真实想法就让人无从得知了。克拉克读懂了他的眼神，露出一个“明白，我管不了”的表情，向布鲁斯指了指门外，出去了。  
布鲁斯又躺下看了一会天花板。那块银白的东西越看越能引发幻觉般的古怪，仿佛有些东西要破土而出。他极端地不满于自己过度疑神疑鬼的态度，并决定起来去洗手间洗把脸。  
一切的感受都比昨夜心跳骤急时后背的阴冷更显恶意，甚至在他行走时有一刹那，踩在光滑坚硬的地板上都如同踩入了一片深不可测的噬人沼泽，从脚趾往膝盖整条小腿软如橡胶或者烂泥。他在整个人摔在平面上的前一秒手肘撑地，避免了再硬生生磕断几根骨头的可能性。  
不安愈发扩大，布鲁斯知道以自己的状态之差，也许在去洗手间前，需要先做些什么。  
他打开衣橱，倚靠着柜门来保持平衡感的稳定，以防自己倏然腿软摔倒。衬衫，紧身裤，长外套，简易作战服，领结，短袜……他把这些衣物统统扔出衣橱顺手甩在地上，终于在衣橱最底部找到了一个方形的小铁盒。  
强行掰断盒子上略微生锈的、脆弱的锁，他取出盒子里用特殊纤维制成的纸包裹的药，抓了三片，就着自己的口水将极度苦涩的药片一口气咽下去，就像咽下刚熄灭的炭火或燃料的灰烬。接着他重复了两次，这才缓缓吐出一口气，感受到周边的空气重新变得洁净，混乱的思绪渐渐回归了往日的井井有条。  
盖上盖子，把盒子和衣物重新统统塞回衣柜里，布鲁斯仍旧难免地担忧。如果药物有效，那么这些幻影就确实不过是旧日纠缠于他的噩梦的重现罢了。可幻影于现今归来的缘由，仍被重重迷雾笼罩。  
由于完全没有头绪，布鲁斯还是决定先把这个问题放下。忍耐，减少用量，药物余量撑过这次航行勉强可行。而再往后……他就要推开死亡的门了。那时又何来的必要性，去和幻象决一死战？  
思绪回到这个普通的早晨，他做了一个深呼吸，试着往自己嘴角挂上一个微笑，可惜没有成功。笑容对他不是件易事。  
房间里自带的洗手间灯已经开了，冷色调的蓝白色光线明亮却暗含凉意，在漆黑的黑晶石浴池表面反映出一圈圈耀眼的光晕。  
布鲁斯进入洗手间。系统自动贴心地开了水龙头，清凉的水流以不会溅起水花的流量冲刷纯白的水池壁，打起精巧的水沫，水池上方的镜子倒映出他的镜像。镜中的他状态早该，眼下有些泛青，但嘴唇又比往时更红。后一条多半是亲吻的后果。他揉了揉嘴唇。  
此时布鲁斯才发现克拉克悄悄把他的透明杯子拿了过来。他完全没有发觉。  
他用自己的黑色杯子接水，听着水声变化奏出的乐曲。等水杯满后，他弯腰低头，然后将一杯水从自己的头顶全部浇下，感受冰冷洁净的水流冲刷自己昨日汗湿的发丝，顺着脸部的轮廓汇聚在下颌，形成一道水柱，落入水池中。  
他抬起头，把垂落到额前的头发用手指理到两边。水声仍然在响，但那声音却变得纤细，诡异地渐渐远离，像退潮一般低落下去，就好像再不属于这个世界。  
头顶带着浅蓝的灯光一点点变得愈发明亮，乃至到了晃眼的地步。同时灯光中的蓝色也黯然消去，寒冷的橙黄取而代之。毫无征兆地，世界在他面前轰然扭曲，天花板与地板对调，镜面与墙壁融合，一切都在破碎又重组，镜中他的脸时而枯瘦到凹陷，时而丰满如青春。光线被漆黑的碎片割得支离破碎。  
布鲁斯着着实实地吃了一惊，倒退一步，险些跌倒。他没有想到幻象会如此迅速地重新归来，他原本对这些特制设药物相当自信。  
他想要转身离开面前的镜子，肢体却失去了控制一般全然无法动弹，冷酷地拒绝了听从他的指挥。一股庞大的、急切的力量锁住他的行动，逼迫他紧盯那泛着寒光的镜面，无法移开视线。他的预感再现。更加奇怪的是，那种难以言喻的预感却不停地重复着一个意思：相信我。  
就在此时，镜中的人像与布鲁斯此刻的脸重合，并开始发生微小的缓慢的变化，就像正在试图冲破一层枷锁。“他”的眼神逐渐从布鲁斯的震惊与谨慎转变成无奈与悲哀，而“他”的嘴唇开始做出动作，似乎在试着说话。  
“他”确实在说话。  
“他”说，离开。  
  
在他读懂的那一刹那，所有错觉尽数消失。布鲁斯无法控制地吸了一口气，来缓解方才遗忘呼吸所造成的肺部疼痛。  
布鲁斯知道确实有些事情在他不曾留意的时候发生了。他绝对错过了一些细节，一些微妙的细节……是的。他没办法再告诉自己这些都是错觉，都是幻想。他宁愿相信这要么是有人在试着向他诉说，对他警告，要么就是……他自己。  
来自他自己潜在心海深处的那一缕意识的提醒。  
这听起来完全偏离了科学，但未必不合理。他宁愿亲手粉碎自己曾相信的一切坚信不疑，最差也是将它们暂且封锁，也必须相信所有呈现在眼前的证据。  
离开？离开哪里！  
他甩甩头，用手随意地撸了一把湿漉漉的黑发，粗暴地打开衣橱，随手挑出衣服给自己套上，再翻出藏在衣服最底下的药盒，坐回床边，盯着盒子思考了一段时间，忽然道：  
“给我看最近的走廊录像。”  
画面几度闪动，从近日那脚步轻快的年轻男人，再到往前……  
克拉克·肯特在走廊上背贴着墙壁抱膝坐下，脸深埋在双膝之间——很难想象一个像克拉克这样的人会有如此阴抑的表现。  
随后他起身，整个人气质变动，踏入布鲁斯的房间。  
布鲁斯感到一阵莫名的心惊胆战，他压住情绪，飞快地思考。  
首先他要知道他都忽略了多少细节……按照时间从现在往前推，第一个被他想起的是……  
克拉克的杯子。  
调出监控查看，布鲁斯发现克拉克在今早醒来后先出门把杯子和毛巾带进了他的房间。暂且能够解释……算他最近警惕度下降。  
再往前是那瓶酒。监控依旧予以解释。  
还有什么？他知道空间折叠球是客观现象……或者说，理应是客观现象。  
接下来他想到的物品却出乎了他本来的预料，但又他无法对此进行任何合理的解释。那就是克拉克的胡椒粉瓶。他那时就已问过克拉克相关问题，而如今，他重拾疑点。为什么要把胡椒粉瓶归类到午餐里带进房间，如果克拉克根本不认为他可以食用？这完全不合逻辑。  
他的心怦怦直跳。  
再往前……  
当对接口过热的事故爆发时，克拉克绝无可能从醉酒中恢复清醒。这也是布鲁斯当时判定自己必死无疑的原因。唯一的可能性是克拉克没有喝醉，可他加速的心跳与脉搏无疑是酒醉的表现。这骗不过布鲁斯。  
以及酒。龙舌兰？他不记得自己的飞船上有酒，因他总是坚信喝酒误事。克拉克怎么会找得到龙舌兰？  
再加上一些更细节的、串联起来却极为惊人的线索链。克拉克偏好的复古风格，他与他聊起的老电影，他用了多年的老系统“坎多”——这名词他似曾相识，他口误的“我出生在堪萨斯”，他所用的密码与布鲁斯第一次坐标扫描的结果都是地球……乃至克拉克恰到好处的热情都成为了可怕的疑点。  
一切的问题，线索回旋折叠而终归于一，所有不明所以、所有不真实不合理的事件背后，都只剩下一个名字。  
克拉克·肯特。  
这不可能。  
况且……他怎么做得到！  
布鲁斯在这一瞬间想。他本能地否认克拉克的嫌疑，否认经由他自己的理智所寻得的疑点和破绽，否认他自己。那是他刚爱上的人，那是将要与他共度一生的人！凭着这些微不足道的东西，他就要怀疑他，没有根据地怀疑他！  
但他不知道自己还能怎么否认：他是布鲁斯·韦恩，不是瞎子，绝对不是。他终于理解了自己这些天一直保持的不安来自何处——这份不安甚至在他昨日的欢爱中都不曾完全淡去——他知道这是潜意识在提示，但他两眼一闭，竟完全不做他想。  
所有痛苦的细胞、所有散发着情感燃尽的灰烟的骨与血都在声嘶力竭地为克拉克辩解，碎裂冰晶打造的锁链勒住了他的心脏，而冷酷无情的理智安静地笔直站在他面前，似乎在嘲笑他必须立刻认清现实。在他将近四十年的人生中，他从未如此痛恨过自己的理智。  
蓦然间，一串数字凭空跃进他心中，恰似一道惊人的电光。  
0-01，0-03，0-07，0-03。  
地球坐标。  
一个十足惊人却唯一能完美切合所有已知信息的猜想逐渐浮出水面……与此同时，更多破碎的画面蠢蠢欲动，竟一下子喷涌而出：那是压在他心底的无数画面，是克拉克千百种表情与姿态的变化：愤怒，急切，悲伤，痛苦，上扬的眉毛，下压的嘴角，与自己相牵的流血的手，攥紧的袍子边缘与落下的眼泪……每一张画面的闪现都重重切割着他的心，他知道这一次航行中，克拉克不曾做出任何一张图像中的行为。他呆立着，胆战心惊。  
布鲁斯·韦恩注定不能放弃，也绝无可能放弃的，就是他冰冷的理智。他相信感情用事会将一切付之一炬，他相信这世上总存在比流星般一闪而逝的璀璨之爱更为珍贵的事物。在它的面前，心弦嘶哑的悲鸣必须退让千里。  
他会给克拉克一次机会。这之后只有两个结果：克拉克重新获得他的信任，或者他的猜测被确认。  
想到这里，布鲁斯没有犹豫，立刻叫出AI：“帮我联系克拉克。”  
视频投影凭空出现，克拉克手里拿着一把铲子，铲子上正盛着一个单面煎蛋，色调明快，香气似乎能穿越投影而来。锅里的油正滋滋作响，像放烟花的噼啪声。  
“怎么了？”克拉克笑着问：“有什么特殊要求吗？”  
“在你手边应该有一个白色的罐子。”布鲁斯命令自己伪装出一副不带怀疑的表情，心底苦痛的颤栗再次顺着尾椎穿刺至足尖。  
“嗯……对？”  
“我想里面有一些红色的方块。”  
布鲁斯记得那里面只有白色的糖块，人类不能吃，这一点他记忆犹新。那是他在旅行中，一个外星小孩送给他的礼物。  
克拉克拧开瓶盖，看了一眼，把瓶子里的东西展示到摄像头面前。“是的，有一些红色的方块。”  
是的，有一些红色的方块。  
布鲁斯沉默地看着克拉克。他不再掩饰自己的怀疑。说来可笑，他甚至还没来得及撤掉自己爱，就被迫明示自己的失望与自嘲。  
他早该明白……他早该明白，宇宙中哪有如此多的巧合与如此多的幸运，哪有一尘不染的爱情与完美的结果。  
克拉克显然意识到了什么。笑容陡然从那张俊美的脸上消失，他的嘴唇闭合又颤抖着张开，嗫嚅着不作言语；在先前旅途中从未有过的绝望忽地透出他的眼眸，从他的每一个毛孔中倾泻而出。他看上去活像脱离了深海的可怜可悲的鱼。  
最终他开口了，嗓子哑到话语几乎不能被听清，叫人难以相信这是克拉克能发出的声音。  
“我该知道的。”他说。“我会告诉你。”  
  
TBC.


	6. Absolution

从休眠仓中清醒一直是个不讨人喜欢的过程。在迄近三十余年的生命中——他想应该仍是三十余年——布鲁斯·韦恩曾无数次感受自己的身体一点点浮出生理机能液的表面，而他从未完全适应。或许该这样说：他开始厌憎这一过程。  
他在浅金色的液面下睁开眼，透过无刺激性的液体，看见了飞船由灰白的金属拼接而成的舱顶。断断续续的音乐声从身边案桌上古老的一部随身听中传来。这乐声带有太多的杂音，嘈杂的电流嘶鸣却与之中和，杂糅成一曲沉静平和的苍老乐曲，如同日落时世界重归于寂静的圣灵和温柔。  
Ave Maria! Jungfrau mild,Erhoere deiner Kinder Flehen,im Tal der Trnen sei uns Schild……  
这是他绝不会听的音乐，这也是不属于他的音乐。  
布鲁斯在休眠仓中睁开眼，忽然感受到一阵入骨的疲倦。碎片化的记忆如飓风刮过，他与“克拉克”争吵，“克拉克”问他的喜好，“克拉克”问他店铺里的洋娃娃为什么没有头发，“克拉克”问他什么是白蚁，什么是青苔，什么是星辰，什么是宇宙，他从这里醒来，醒来，再度醒来……他都想起来了。  
他原本的计划是一拳将这个正坐在他身边的男人狠狠打倒在地，怒斥他曾做过的任何事。但见到他的脸，布鲁斯忽然改变了主意。  
男人大概三十来岁，坐在一张与他并不相称的折叠木头矮凳上，制成凳子的木条已经接近腐烂，螺钉因锈蚀而变得松软。他有一头天然带有卷曲的黑发，脸色却有些憔悴。他的太阳穴处贴着一片亮红色的条形薄片，穿着宽松的白色长袍。此刻，他手臂抬起，手指放在缺了一个壳角的随身听的播放按钮上。  
“克拉克”按停了音乐。他手指按在按钮上的动作维持了一小段时间。之后，他熟练地从休眠仓侧面取出电击枪，打开仓体的盖子，向躺在液面之下，一直看着他动作的布鲁斯伸出手。  
布鲁斯并不客气地拉住这只手，起身，翻出休眠仓。他默默感受着自己的身体状况：肌肉仍旧在自己的控制之中，仅有少量类似正常睡眠后清醒的疲乏。这说明他这一次沉睡并不太久。他无意知道自己曾多少次醒来，又因何种原因被迫回到仓中。  
他仍旧在室内，要么是“克拉克”的飞船，要么是其他地方。头顶灰白无光的金属板的排列方式能证明这不是他自己的飞船。  
这时他想起自己该质问“克拉克”了，但他确实已经失去了这样做的兴致。如果他曾无数次与对方争执，那么再一次争执也不会有效果。  
0-01，0-03，0-07，0-03。地球坐标。  
“这里是地球。”他喃喃地说，审视地环顾四周。一盆盛放的不知名红色花朵、几个锈蚀的铁盆、一大堆泡沫包装和新削的长木条相继映入他的眼帘，这里乱得像个杂物间，又像个孤独的游戏室。  
一扇窗户被木头封住，细弱的金色阳光从缝里漏出，活像一把细长的玻璃尺子，切割进暗色的室内。不知为何，他踏步向前，抓住虚无的金光，把它捏碎在手里。  
在这之后，他转头看向“克拉克”——那目光随他移动的人。他不会认错对方脸上的表情，不会认错他略微抿紧的嘴唇、平静的乃至不敢变化的神色与专注而痛苦的眼神都意味着什么。  
这是一张悲哀的脸。  
“你的名字。”他带着疏于掩饰的倦乏问。  
“卡尔·艾尔。我想这是我的真名。但……还是叫我克拉克，好吗？”克拉克放低了声音，犹如生怕惊扰到空气中虚无缥缈的游魂。  
“艾尔。”布鲁斯用最简单的方式表明态度，克拉克沉默了一下，回应道：“韦恩先生。”  
他随即把电击枪递到布鲁斯手中，冲他温和地笑了笑。“我想我可以说我出生在堪萨斯。这是我睁眼后第一个看到的地方。”  
“这里是旧地的堪萨斯州。”布鲁斯点头表示自己明白。他再次扫了一眼周围，索性靠在了自己的休眠仓边上。冰冷的仓体贴着他的腰线，反而叫他想起昨夜——真的是昨夜吗——滚烫的欢爱。  
“是啊。”克拉克坐回他的矮凳。这使他比布鲁斯矮了一截。他仰起头，布鲁斯低下头。  
“是我来讲，还是你提问我回答？”克拉克坦然地问。  
“你来讲。”布鲁斯说。  
克拉克稍微换了个坐姿。“我来自氪星。”他以这句话开头。这让布鲁斯想起他们的对话，或者说克拉克的谎言：这条航路通向克莱普顿。他暗自嘲笑自己错过的真相。  
克拉克首先指了指自己额角的红色贴片。“一个外置贴片……我管机器叫造梦仪，我自己研究的。我总能做出点东西。你一定已经猜中了。是的，那是一个梦境，完全虚假的、与现实无关的幻想。你的意志是梦境的基石，通过造梦仪，我的意识可以接入你的意识中，并进行一些修缮。”  
接着克拉克强调：“但你才是梦境的主人。”  
“就像我是我的‘飞船’的主人……这也是我给了你权限，你却从不使用的理由？因为我的潜意识不许你使用？”布鲁斯语气转冷，那股金属的冷意开始蔓延。  
“一部分是……但你就是你自己的主人。我是这样想。你留给自己很多暗示，比如胡椒粉瓶。我当时就以为你又要质问我了……可我又有幸拖延了几日。我能幸运地……不，没什么。”  
这不出布鲁斯的意料。所有隐藏的冲突都是他的潜意识与克拉克的一场博弈。他出自无解的缘由开口补充：“我不喝酒。”  
克拉克惊讶了一下，随后释然。“我该知道你当然会给自己留线索。上一次苏醒后你告诉我你喜欢喝酒。”  
“你很了解我？”布鲁斯皱眉。  
“我不敢。”克拉克回答。  
“那么这里怎么会是地球，氪星人？”布鲁斯问。地球至今在星联地图的标识都是“失踪”，从未有人回到过这神秘的、陌生的、无人的家园。数百年来，太多人前来寻访又一去不回——是了，这正该是克拉克所谓父母的由来。  
“我的星球在我诞生前毁灭了。我的亲生父母，乔和劳拉将我送向地球，但更为巧合的是，在我到来时地球业已‘毁灭’。”  
在那次让地球消失的巨大的事故之后。布鲁斯想。一个失败的实验将一个坐标彻底抹除。不过即使地球没有被“消失”，人类也远早于那个时间点便全体搬离了旧地。最后，人类生命的起源却沦落到独自荒废于草木，使得外星来客为其守墓。这又是别样精巧的讽刺。  
“你来晚了。”他对克拉克说。  
“是啊……在我学会了‘荒凉’这个词后，我第一时间把它用在了这里。你是最近三十年唯一掉进裂缝找到这里的。  
“在地球刚消失的那些年，有许多人在寻找的旅途中意外掉进了空间裂缝。他们的飞船坠入地球，散落在这颗被遗弃的行星的各个角落。  
“三成的人直接死亡，三成的人的飞船坠毁，不久后同样将自己的尸骨葬在了所有人迹能至的荒漠与废土；三成的人一刻不停地尝试离开，他们的飞船重复着冲破阴云，飞入宇宙，又被破碎的乱流扔回地球的过程。  
“有半成人寻找离开的方法，最终绝望地得知必须将飞船加速至光速才能冲出这片失落的空间。  
“余下的半成人定居下来，或孤身一人，或与伴侣一起，平静地度过他们临终的时光。这其中包括了我的养父母，乔纳森和玛莎。”  
布鲁斯听着，知道自己猜对了。与此同时，越来越多的记忆——在睡梦中被操纵着暂时抹除的记忆——开始恢复。上一次他们这样坐着谈话……克拉克……艾尔对他说，他感谢乔纳森与玛莎的到来，又为他们的到来感到无与伦比的悲伤。  
“我初次醒来时，面对世界一无所知，周边是疯狂的绿色‘刀刃’，头顶是层层堆集的恐怖灰色。后来我知道我掉进了肯特农场的……遗迹？那就旧址吧。  
“比起在冰冷的人造星环走向终点，乔纳森和玛莎宁愿驾着飞船，既是旅行，也是对旧日家园的追寻。  
“幸运也不幸的是，他们意外地找到了地球。在我坠落时，爸爸和妈妈已经回到农场两三年。他们重建了自己的房子，在前廊摆上矢车菊与三叶草，把拥有金边长叶的花草布满了家中的角落，在卧室里挂上彩色的窗帘，在餐桌上铺上花格子的桌布。”  
说到这里，克拉克暂时做了停顿，似乎在思考该怎样继续进行他的讲述。布鲁斯用这个空隙来品味了一番这个故事，忽地想要摇头。但他绝不可能真正把动作做出来。他承认自己正想象着艾尔曾度过的生活，并逐字逐句地剖析其过去对他现在带来的影响。前半部分来自感性，后半部分来自理智……与感性的结合。他感受到自己正穿进克拉克的麂皮靴，忽地心情愈发沉重而躁动。  
“我想……如果不是乔纳森和玛莎，我不会是现在的我……绝不会是。”克拉克再次换了一个坐姿，他的折叠矮凳悄然吱嘎作响。  
布鲁斯评论。“他们是好人。”  
“是的。”克拉克舒缓地点头，一切残存的慌乱和苦涩已经尽数随自远处而来穿过室内的、潮湿又充满草木气息的风远去。很难说他们之间的平静不是暴雨的前奏，还是风暴后的平和。似乎这一次的清醒，被欺骗者早有预料，欺骗者亦有反复的考量——在半夜，在日中，在晨曦里，他是否曾无数次在心中演练？  
“布鲁斯。我想陪伴你度过许多岁月的那位老人也是个如我的父母那般好的人。”克拉克柔声说。  
“我曾经告诉过你多少事？”  
“太多了。如果把我曾告诉过你的全部都累加起来，那么我们对互相的了解才称得上勉强持平。”克拉克说，并再次切回原本的话题，有关他自己的事。“我……或许是全部的氪星之人？随我而来的飞船中有太多资料损毁了。我有些受不了太阳……每一次阴云只要略微地散去，只要有一丝澄黄的阳光照耀到我身上，我会感受到一种可怕的感觉。我的听力变得混乱，我会无法操控我的动作，我的眼睛发烫，我的感官错乱不堪……这是我无法理解的。”  
“不过这和你我并无多少关联不是吗？我不认为你还想听。”他笑得发苦，似乎不想在布鲁斯面前抱怨。  
“你随意。”布鲁斯说。  
“……啊。当然。”他轻轻笑了笑，摊开双手自嘲。“作为一个外星来客，我的另一个特点是我自己也没摸清的衰老速度。我从地球失落初期活到现在，你说过我看起来仍和三十岁的人没有差别。”  
“我可能说过。”  
“这允许我见证很多事，走过很多地方。我看见一艘艘飞船起飞又坠落，当我成功改装出能开动的车并借此开始漫游之时，我发现……被困在这废弃旧地的人早已疯狂。”  
“活着不是问题。尽管天空永远被黑云笼罩，动物依旧在繁殖，植物仍在生长。仅仅是活着并不成问题。”克拉克于此停顿。  
布鲁斯接着推测道：“大部分人无法接受回到原始生活。”  
克拉克颔首，哀伤的共情之感表露无疑。仁慈、悲悯、同情放在他身上都过于高高在上，他确实从心底为徘徊之人感同身受地哀痛。此类复杂而过于高尚的情感甚至为他附加上一种石雕像般的光辉，而布鲁斯不适于此。他皱眉。  
他开始明白，为何自己的潜意识如此迫不及待地反复对他施加影响。他开始明白自己为何非醒来不可——不只是为了他支撑起整套经济体系的星球团。  
“我无计可施，我懂得还太少，而一个人的寿命也太短。我看着我相识的所有人在挣扎与不甘中失去生命，大部分人痛恨他们的生活。直到有人告诉我，他宁愿死在梦里。”  
“这是你制作你的造梦仪的原因？”布鲁斯冷声道。  
“是的。梦境很好，对吗？如果注定要迈向死亡，人们至少可以在梦中自主选择。他们可以拥有自己想要的任何事物，可以度过自己满意的一生，可以获得……幸福。”  
“你扮演每个人的情人？”  
“我不扮演，布鲁斯。我的初衷只是观察梦境是否运转正常。我……”克拉克犹豫了。  
“你爱上了我。”布鲁斯直接点明。  
克拉克深深看了布鲁斯一眼，扯起嘴角：“谢谢。”  
他继续说：“况且我想……如果一个人永远不知道自己死了，那么对他自己而言，他是否就没有死？如果我能让一个人所拥有的世界更美好，我又为什么不去这样做？”  
“这都是假的。”布鲁斯道。  
“是的。”克拉克默然。  
布鲁斯从倚着休眠仓的姿势站直，走到克拉克身边，声音不知不觉变得冰冷而尖锐。“那么，我的飞船还能用吗？”  
克拉克扯出一个仅有脸部肌肉为驱动的笑。“能，我们把它修好了。”他站起来，试图用手去搭布鲁斯的肩膀。这次布鲁斯退开一步，于是克拉克若无其事地转而用手指了指天空。“离开大气层后，向着太阳加速，那是一个折点。你需要达到光速……但你的飞船做不到，布鲁斯。”  
“现在没有任何一艘飞船能做到。”布鲁斯轻描淡写地说。“告诉我我的飞船在哪里，艾尔。”  
克拉克没多说什么，很是干脆地歪过头，示意布鲁斯朝身后看。  
一扇半椭圆的矮门正隐藏在一丛凤尾兰之后，与布鲁斯的转身同时间缓缓打开。暖黄的泠泠光芒自远方而来，那远方正在门的彼端，隧道尽头。  
“你走吧。”克拉克轻轻说。  
布鲁斯却不急于离去。他端详起克拉克的神色，眉头到唇角，黑发到下颌。“你还会这样做。”他笃定地评述。“带给人梦境，带给人死亡。”  
“不是这样……”克拉克的心中刹那间闪现出一切开始之前，曾有一个人拉着他的手苦苦哀求。那个人说我是阿拉法特，说他是不信神的阿拉法特，说求他救救他。  
所有人都在哀求，哀求一个无能为力的囚徒。  
他稳住自己动摇的心神，似乎在强调什么易碎之物一般，阐述：“我在帮助他们。”  
“你的确在帮助他们。”布鲁斯说。“我不否认这一点。一定有人曾告诉你他希望得到一个虚幻的结局。”  
正是如此。克拉克默默地听着。  
“也许你曾与人共同探索出路，也许你曾问过每个人的意愿……但你没有把询问继续，你的倦怠与过度的同情磨光了你对人类的尊重。你把所有坠落者带入幻梦，你让他们以为自己活着。至少你绝对没有尊崇我个人的意愿，艾尔。我永远不会因无谓的挣扎妥协。”  
克拉克很安静。  
“为什么我拒绝梦境？因为它有限。”布鲁斯压制着自己的语速，“梦境是什么？囚笼，进步止于斯。就像古人能把已知组合去梦到无脸的鬼，却梦不到光电效应与即时越光网络。就算大海将要干涸，你也不能把人养进鱼缸。”他看着克拉克的脸，忽然间不知道自己在说些什么，做些什么。空间折叠，外星人与地球人，在旧地里对话，一个站着一个坐着……如此荒谬的景象。  
他不知道自己怎么可能劝得动一个以此种方式生存了上百年的非人类，他甚至不知道自己话语中有多少是带有目的性的煽动话术……然而他心中的一个角落，却传来深刻的疼痛与怜悯。愤怒的火焰就这样燃料耗尽，简单到滑稽。他不愿想清楚无数次梦境的间隙里，这样的谈话是否进行过多次。  
布鲁斯无法不放缓语气。“至少，你该为人类留下进行选择的尊严，你该让他们做决定，让他们去挣扎，去永不放弃。抛掉你自以为是的同情，如果你对人类仍抱有半分的尊重，半分的信任，或半分的爱。”  
克拉克加进一个疑问，一个他长久以来疑惑不解的源头。“那死亡呢？几乎所有人都在恐惧死亡，所有人都在彻骨的孤独中绝望，他们说这片天阴云密布，这个星球是活生生的地狱，活生生的死亡。你该看一看外面，腐朽的金属，遍地的爬虫。任何从天而降的飞鸟，都只会是追逐尸体的乌鸦与秃鹫。没有谁该经历这些。”  
布鲁斯看向金属板，就像能看见外界的景象。他恍惚间回忆起梦境中那扇漆黑的窗。  
“你知道我们这些人类从哪里诞生吗？”他不答反问。  
“地球……？”克拉克轻声答。像学生面对老师，孩子面对家长，情人面对情人。  
“从死亡里，艾尔。死亡是人类一生中唯一注定的内容，谁都逃不过，因此也不必去逃。人类的生命建立在无数非人类的死亡上，更建立在无数祖辈人类的死亡上。这是必然的，不可回避的。没有谁不该经历这些。”  
“如果死亡这样注定……一个将要离开的人又该期待什么呢？”克拉克问。  
“假如一定要有所期待……那就期待无关生死的感情。只要它无关生死，只关乎感情的双方本身。没有人知道他们将走向何方，但他们必须要有一个方向。”在将这段话说出口的同时，布鲁斯就把自己填进了样例的适用范围之中。这种主观倾向性叫他的心战栗而窒息，好在克拉克没有借题发挥。布鲁斯只觉得对方越发平静，他正在看透些也许早就看透的事，只是不想承认；这给布鲁斯带来了更深的悲伤，他甚至已不愿怒其不改，因为这实在是一场无人知晓结局的成长。  
“前进是生命的意义吗？”克拉克更轻地说，有如呓语与自答。  
“不是。生命不存在意义，它不能延续宇宙的寿命，不能改变时间与空间……它全部存在的原因，只在于个人的期望；一个人只能为自己的期望而生存，尽管这份期望可以包含对无数人的祝福。”对无数人的祝福——他毕生都在渴求这个。  
他不知道自己这样多言多语的原因——他想改变艾尔，他想告诉他自己如何理解生命与死亡，爱情与期望。这一瞬间布鲁斯知道，尽管梦境之存在卑鄙至极，无数次反反复复的爱与失望中，克拉克·肯特在他心中占下了极端牢固的一个页脚。他思绪万千，话语不停。  
“死亡是一扇门，克拉克。它是唯一钥匙真正掌握在自己手中的门，是所有身陷囚笼的人脚下最后的领土。它是每个人都不可逃避的归宿，是人类唯一的宿命，是最不值得为之悲观的客观。”他最后说，眼见着克拉克的眼神中诞生了一抹微妙的变化——他相信这是月集日累，水滴石穿，是他反复与其争论的结果；他也相信，有些东西就会潜伏在如克拉克这般人的灵魂深处，或早或晚都会破土而出。“没有谁逃得过，更没有谁需要逃。它存在了，我们接受了，于是只要活着、活得更好，这就是生命。”  
说这些话时布鲁斯没有笑。死亡终究是一样严肃的事物，尽管它在他的思虑中总是最不值一提的一条。但最后，克拉克却忽然就笑了。这氪星最后的子嗣，亦是留守地球的末日之子，他总能让一个温暖的、好看的笑容常留。  
“谢谢你。布鲁斯，我明白了。”他眨眨眼，睫毛扇动。“我想……到说再见的时候了。其实我很想和你再出去走走，不远处有一根青绿的小藤快攀进二楼的窗户了，楼里我种了迷迭香和浅红色的保加利亚玫瑰，也快开花了。但我还是……别再拖延。”  
布鲁斯深深看了克拉克一眼，他十分突兀地想起还欠着对方一个早安吻。这也许将成为他余生唯一至死不还的债务。  
他什么都没说，拨开凤尾兰的叶片，正要俯身离开，却听得克拉克突然喊：“布鲁斯·韦恩！”  
布鲁斯回头，只见克拉克半张着嘴，僵着一个字也说不出。他等了克拉克很久，克拉克也愣了很久，愣得像失了魂。  
于是他等到了一个低低的、叹息般的“再见”，这时他再一次想起，克拉克在梦境中必定曾千万次与他告白，而自己或许从未对克拉克说过“我爱你”。  
他什么都没再说，只因一切的言语都在这旧地里倾诉尽了。一阵轻快的风吹过他肩膀。  
穿过低矮的灰色大门，他一步步走向隧道的尽头。那里是星空，黑暗，冷寂，无边无涯，星辰寥寥。他将向着太阳加速，直到重归星海的彼岸，或奔向生命的尽头。  
克拉克静立良久，看他步步走远，看着他身影消失，听那飞船启动，终于在这空无一人的地球上，以最温柔的语气念诵布鲁斯·韦恩的名字，亲吻他远去的灵魂。  
他想起自己尚未录下今日的语音日记。他用日记来记录他的过往，记录每一个值得铭记的生命，当然，也记录他所深爱的、与他共度千百个梦境、且将他彻底改变的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
  
“Hello，这里是卡……这里是克拉克·乔瑟夫·肯特，在地球。  
今天的天气一如既往地糟糕，寒冷、昏暗。头顶的天空仍旧笼罩于铅灰的沉云之下，但又有一缕微光穿透云层。  
他的离去在空中划出裂痕。  
我看着布鲁斯推开了他的门。  
……  
今天我与一个人道别了。”  
  
TBC.


	7. Riding The Sky

我拥有的唯一支撑就是尽力让自己清醒地明白一切都是短暂的，你之所以爱一些东西正是因为它们是飞逝的、短暂的。我慢慢地明白，爱并不像我一直想象的那样是占有，爱更多的是失去。 ——肯·威尔伯  
  
克拉克想起了这段话，或者说，这段已在他的意识深处徘徊了数月的箴言终究浮出了心海的水面。  
他也在徘徊，徘徊在他曾行走过无数遍的野草与荒芜之间。野生的雪色花朵开在他脚边，他不大愿意踩到它们。  
克拉克穿了防护服，他必须要穿，否则贯穿他理智的疼痛与崩溃将比落入深潭的飞瀑更加迅猛，更能激起千百倍的青黑浪涛。在肯特夫妇逝世后，他从未在外界脱下过防护服。  
他有些想念那对夫妇了，是他们教会他地球的语言，教会他怎么用刀叉。往后还有过太多人，熟悉了的，陌生到死的，所厌恶的，所欣赏的……有人教他什么是军人，有人教他什么是画家，有人教他怎么管理一条河流，有人教他什么是星环，什么是飞船，什么是星际联盟，什么是宇宙……但说到底，教会他成为一个人的，也就是乔纳森和玛莎了。  
他学会为每个人的痛苦而痛苦，他陪伴所有孤独。玛莎说这是天性。  
克拉克在一家店铺停下脚步。时光飞流似水，炙热如火，冷情甚冰。这家店铺没有被缠绕的植物所包围，没有被成军的昆虫所吞食。  
店里以前卖点心，原材料是必定一点不剩，但克拉克一度试着将其重新运营起来。  
那时，他想着，他和布鲁斯——他们一定是和平共处过的，因此他们一起打扫了店铺，先是把招牌摘下来清洗，再刮掉肮脏的颜料，转而用尖锐的石头刻上店名：C&B。  
他看见布鲁斯把翻倒的柜子重新扶起来，擦去台面上的灰尘。他是这么说的，但克拉克知道他把台面整个削下来一层，木头随手扔到了屋后的草丛。  
克拉克去找“原料”，树皮，草，泥土和死树叶。他们用野花流出的汁水浸泡干枯的叶片，再捣碎杂七杂八的东西揉成一团，捏出糖果饼干的样子。如今想来，景象竟已模糊。  
克拉克知道原先摆在台上的是布鲁斯做的……已经被风里不存在的精灵给偷走啦。但他还能嗅到他们往日时光留在这里的气味，青草的苦味，树叶的涩味，还有布鲁斯独特的味道，就像个巨大坚实的壳子，笼住了这块土地。  
他仿佛能看见布鲁斯穿上与他一样的白色袍子，不动声色地一面嫌弃墙壁脏，一面往上头大大咧咧地靠着，就像一点也不在意似的。这些袍子做起来容易，他弄了一大批。  
现在他再来。店铺还是这个店铺，人也确实少了一个——或者说，在真正的现实里，从来就没什么布鲁斯·韦恩。蚂蚁依旧出动全家力气进进出出，蜘蛛从角落吊下网来，白丝牵牵连连，枯叶一大堆地堆在墙根，看着丑得很。就差那个人，他推开门自己先跑掉了，也不想着等等自己……可是卡尔·艾尔是个不值得等的人啊。卡尔·艾尔早就模模糊糊地懂了，他天天趁着睡梦间隙，乖乖维修布鲁斯的飞船，就是知道布鲁斯要走。可卡尔·艾尔还是痴心妄想着要多留布鲁斯几天呢。  
克拉克穿过店铺，如入幻梦般，走到对面去。  
从后门走出去，迎面而来，他恍惚见到一个帐篷。苍青的衰老野草和嫩绿的新生草芽都混在一起，像是油画，用着一支分叉的来回用的笔刷。他们用来整理地面的砖头灰白交加，雨水淋透的污渍与刻痕在表面蔓延，克拉克在这里——在这里的梦中问过布鲁斯夜来香和晚香玉的区别。  
值得一提的是，撑起阔叶的木头现在变成了没有阔叶的木头，光秃秃地扎进地里，彼此之间倒也不缺一个篷子，因有蜘蛛网的代劳。杂草和野花从砖块的缝隙里钻出来，悄悄地说话。  
他想他和布鲁斯在这里躺过一夜，躺着看天。不散的阴云一直在天上，它不让他们看星星。  
如今布鲁斯的幻影依旧躺在那里，青黄的活生生的草勾出他的毯子，他就躺在草上，躺着看天。克拉克轻轻叫了他的名字，他起先不理会，克拉克就躺下来。这些石头又冷又硬，很不适合躺着，他们猜测过这石头不属于皇室的宫殿，就要属于教会的墓园。  
这时幻影转过头。他的轮廓由风构成，柔和地逸散着。克拉克听见幻影笑了，他很喜欢他的笑声，虚无的、幻象的，他不期待现实里能听到。  
他想为它摘下头盔，脱掉外套。布鲁斯能接受太阳，他竟也愿如此。  
如果他是一个地球人，他猜测自己会爱上太阳。那是个温暖的、宽容的热源，一个光与火的球，灿烂得像个梦，又是真实存在的。  
所交游者皆刹那即逝。  
太阳是恒久不变的，无论它多少年后将爆炸将熄灭将毁灭将坍塌无论怎样，它还在天上。  
在这期间，无数人的尸骨沉眠地下，连同共同流下的泪水与看到的柏树树叶一起埋葬，葬进死亡的长河。  
谁也留不住。  
克拉克脱掉头盔，去除外套。他想了想，没把衣服一同脱去。  
他感受到光一点点刺入他的细胞，像长剑刺穿心脏，巨斧切割胸膛。他的身体似是要和身下的冰冷石砖一起融化，再流进石缝下的土地，为草种与小虫送去滋养。  
疼痛在欢歌。  
布鲁斯的影子无处不在，他听见他笑，听见他说话，听见他沉默。沉默的声音是寂静的，它由无法言喻的呼吸与心跳构成。  
他仿佛看见布鲁斯从太阳里走过来，从草原远点走过来，从海里走来，从地底下走来。那片朦胧的影子笑问他像小孩子一样别扭了的原因，又呵斥着他为何不给他人一个选择，要让人死在虚幻之中。  
停下吧，布鲁斯。  
克拉克向幻影请求，他求他别再说了，他求他回来，又赶他走。  
地球这个笼子困不住一个自由的灵魂。他早该明白的，早就该对此一清二楚，早就该放他离开，谁都不要爱上谁，谁都不要舍不得分离。  
克拉克知道布鲁斯是会死的，葬身茫茫星海，彼岸遥不可及。他对自己的计算有信心，除非达到光速，布鲁斯绝无可能逃离这片失落之地。  
他是想哭的。  
但他也没什么理由去哭，因为死亡永远存在。就算他与布鲁斯告别了，所积攒的悲伤也抵不过付不起配不上一场泪水。  
周边的野草晃晃悠悠，十足自在。绿意从千里外蔓延到另一个千里外，矮树灌木，芳草花香，绵延不绝，随风而吟唱，雨落而欢歌。  
所有生命都在欢笑中生长，除了躺在草间的克拉克。  
他和布鲁斯还有许多事没来得及做，他想带着他去看北方的冰雪和南方的樱桃树。他要去圣路易斯，他也要去路易斯安那。接着他们要渡海，在波涛中狂欢，水浪滔天。到了海的对面，他们要去亚洲，再翻过山脉去欧洲，最后去北极看冰河。  
然后回来，克拉克带布鲁斯看他种在小楼里的迷迭香和浅红色的保加利亚玫瑰，楼外一株小藤就快攀进窗口了，它是碧绿的。  
疼痛啊，他赞美太阳的照射。  
他沉醉在疼痛里，想象布鲁斯不希望他陪着的时间。他就遥遥跟在他身后，远远地看着他，也不靠近，也不打扰，也不愿意被发现。布鲁斯在前面跌跌撞撞地走，他缀在后头，像个傻子一样跟着，像个傻子一样笑。  
然后他想念一个亲吻。  
疼。  
克拉克喘了一口气，不再能看清眼前的事物，也听不清风声与鸟鸣的区别。过于庞杂的信息涌入他的大脑，他猜想自己就快死了。  
如果麦子会在秋天成熟，人当然也会在合适的时候死。他该明白死亡有多么不值得害怕，如果存在灵魂，他的灵魂在死后总能找到布鲁斯；如果不存在，那就让躯壳作为尘埃散进宇宙，最终与布鲁斯的那一缕尘埃一起缱绻流浪。某一天安定了，那就是与更多的尘埃一起汇聚成星球。他们成为星星，崭新的生命将以此诞生。  
他把完整的造梦仪从仓库里搬出来，用他最端正的字体写下使用说明。布鲁斯说他不给人选择，现在他给了。任何想要安息的，都大可以使用。这是仁慈，也是尊重。  
他的飞船迟到一步，这让克拉克没能看到地球最繁荣的盛况，但他可以见证人类消亡。下一代统治地球的，会是老鼠还是常青藤？  
都是生命大循环的一个篇章。  
克拉克从来没有在阳光下待这么久过，从来没有。这是他第一次彻底沐浴于光。  
他想他确实要死了。  
疼痛无处不在，和布鲁斯的气息一起勒住克拉克的脖子，他起先还是有些不甘心，有些失落，后来就剩下点微不足道的怅然。  
他想到一首歌，就用自己发不出声音的嗓子唱歌。  
如今他卸下重负，满心舒畅一身轻盈；他见到自由，于是他走过晦暗无光的深涧，穿出幽远深邃的峡谷。  
他想到一个亲吻，就合上眼，默念他所爱之人的名字。  
布鲁斯·韦恩。  
太阳在空旷而高远的天空中洒下光辉，金色的光芒穿过层层灰云间那道狭小的缝隙，径直照亮了克拉克的脸庞。他在光里听到了冰山与雪地传来的风声，雨林深处游鱼破水的蹦跳，沙漠地下涓涓的暗河，和花瓣绽开的喜悦，青草破土的生机。  
紧接着他听见一声叹息，从缥缈的宇宙传来，轻轻的、低低的、远远的，传入这氪星末裔的心海。  
阳光下，他首次感到一股奇异的力量在身体中孕育而生。  
他想他能成为光。  
  
FIN.

  
PS：AU作品为《天鹰座裂缝之外（Beyond The Aquila Rift）》，感谢这部非常出色的小说/剧。


	8. Extra Chapter：Here I Was

我，请称呼我为克拉克·肯特，这样降生在世界上。  
如果我想，那么我的言语将没有穷尽；我不欲多言，因此只留数语，于此，今日。  
我的一生漫长，而空洞，而无实义。之所以尚不算虚度，不过是为几条灵魂献上安然的美梦；而我说它空洞，只因我所做的，目的模糊，意义虚无。  
我曾立在这大地上，与始原的荒芜为邻；我的父母给我为人的本性，且给我无预期的道路——个人心智的成熟，只可是他本人催发的事物。  
降临的人类带给我的，我决心还给每一个人。我一无所有，就将善意的爱赠上。  
以最茫然、最强制、最恶毒的方式。  
我以懵懂而自傲的姿态存活，并一度以为我将存活至星球的终结；我相信肩负重任者当长久屹立，于是不挑战太阳的权威。  
然岁月无坚不摧。  
我的空洞日益撕裂，我动摇了。在每一位来客死于睡梦时。  
他们死得千篇一律，而无求生之间隙。  
我记得窗外有过一株藤蔓，被不知名的小兽啃食殆尽，后又生长高攀，被日晒，被雨淋，在风中死去。次年，它在雪后新生。  
数年后它彻底枯萎，我从中懂得死的必然。但有时我又以为死该是一场盛大的礼宴，在其中我寻求意义。  
后十年，布鲁斯·韦恩降临于此。  
我从他身上窥见自身怜爱深处的懦弱。我自封送葬者，然原是一心逃避死亡，且葬送他人的弱小者。我的肉体不朽，而心灵不成长。  
他的肉体脆弱，心灵坚强。  
与他相处，我无数次反思。我找到一种感觉，并命名为恐慌——恐慌他对我的否认。  
另一种感觉名为自我厌弃。  
但他接纳我。  
他教导我，引领我，有如引领子嗣、伴侣与落后者。他是我窗外的藤蔓，生命如残烛，却不熄。  
我必须直面死亡。  
我所逃避的，必找上门来；我看到我的恐惧：死者两手空空；当你放下自我意识，你便目不能视、耳不能闻，于是你所做过的一切，对你无意义。对你自己，你空度一生。甚至连曾拥有的爱，你同样再无法察觉。  
死亡是洗礼，人在死的水流中，把一切都失去。  
我给人死前的美满，这美满他们带不走；我知道他们睡得安然，我也知道他们必不甘。  
现在我要放手。我将看见：他们逃入睡梦，坦然生存。或挑战宇宙。我劝告：每个人为自己的生命负责。  
从他的身上我明白这一切。  
我明白死亡等同自我的消失，然他身后遗留的道路，正为后人铺垫着。我欲面对生死，便须勇敢无私——若我不相信他人，我将不敢松手离世；若我妄念带走我的所有物，我将穷尽一生不安宁。  
就这样我送他离开，既疼痛，又轻松，我看着他突破云层，升入太空。藤蔓再一次发芽。  
我梳理我漫长的一生。安排后事。  
我一无所有，无须分配遗产；  
我无权干涉生死，我可以离开。  
只余下一个问题，它将在我死前最后一瞬的意识中定格。  
我要知道他爱不爱我。  
若我是他，我必不爱；他必以为我独断、幼稚、可恶。  
但他是他，布鲁斯·韦恩。  
这个问题将永久成谜。  
在阳光下，我念着他的名字，自寻死路。  
于是在阳光下，我从死亡中重生。  
现在我飞翔于高空，正往宇宙中前行；我已看见他的飞船，离我不远，是一道光能轻易追逐的距离。  
一切答案正在那里。  
我，克拉克·肯特，带着我新生的滚烫的心，就要去追寻我的长辈、同伴与唯一的爱。我带他离开黑域，我们将战胜无意义的死亡。  
他是我窗外的藤蔓，星海的彼岸。  
+++  
飞船启航后，我回头看向旧地，不，地球。  
数百万年前，第一个人类双足着地，从地面上直立。这是人类的出生。  
我听说曾经的地球生机盎然，人类的行迹遍布两极——我所见的地球，对于人类，荒凉有余。  
我想，驻守地球的最后一条生命（此处指近于人的生命）会是一个氪星人，是谁都不可能想到的。  
旧地将死之日，送葬者却是外星来人。  
后来反复回想，这片黑域恰似一座天成的坟墓，外不得入，内不得出。旧地活在黑暗中，寂寥，坦荡，盛赞死亡。  
我并不为葬身于此而快乐，我认为我尚不可死；我的商业帝国（它撑起数个星球的经济命脉）不可倒塌，那将是可怕的灾难与毁灭。我的哥谭在等我，我的使命是未尽的。  
但迎接死亡时，我竟不绝望。  
接着有东西撞上了我的飞船。  
我说过，我意外于旧地的送葬者是外乡人；我现在要说：他能赤身裸体（衣袍毁在大气层）地遨游宇宙，令我更为意外。  
我无法赞同他的作为，但我必须承认，他对我的感情，及他对人类的整个的爱，令我被触动了。  
至于触动到何种地步，我一概不在意——这仅取决于他的将来。  
也许我不在意。  
我看着他的脸——他将脸贴在玻璃上——确实感到喜悦。然我不能说，这喜悦的确切来由。  
我知道星辰对岸，有人渡海而来。  
  
——FIN.  
  
  



End file.
